


Aw Shuckle, Here We Go Again

by Soroshi_Azuma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Rewrite, Humor, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, a CRIME i say, god why does everyone and everything have two names goddamn it pokemon, no one ships N/Colress and it’s a crime, not based on the manga or games with the exception of zoroark, omega read i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soroshi_Azuma/pseuds/Soroshi_Azuma
Summary: Previously referred to as N’s Journey.A rewrite of the Pokemon anime's Team Plasma arc. N has more character, he has a Zoroark that totally isn't an OC, Colress has a character, and Ash is slightly less of an idiot.there's also a lot of unpopular gay but that's secondary





	1. The Name’s N!

**The Name’s N!**

N ran a hand over the jagged edges of Team Plasma’s headquarter ruins. His sneakers sloshed in the grimy puddles that were scattered over the dusty earth. His finger got caught on a hook, and he flinched and steeled himself so to not feel the sharp pain or smell the metallic aroma of blood. 

His reflection stared solemnly ahead as he walked past the glinting shards that coated the laboratory. He kicked one into his hand and grasped it loosely as to not hurt himself, then slid it into his pocket. It would make an excellent weapon. Perhaps a shuriken-like means of self defense.

He reached a mostly-intact computer screen and flicked a few switches near the keyboard. There was a static buzzing noise as the screen flickered to life, displaying a purple insect-like creature. It had a large, flat head and robotic red eyes. A large cannon was on it’s back. N glared at the screen closely and his eyes flicked to the bottom, where the word “Genesect” was written. Then the computer fizzled and was dead again.

N turned to the rising sun and frowned, thinking of the metallic bug. What was it? Why did Team Plasma want it? Why did it have a cannon? Did it destroy the research lab? Questions raced through his head like a mob of angry Unfezant, and he closed his eyes, feeling the rays of the burning ball of plasma soak into his skin through the half-destroyed glass dome that covered the ruins.

_ Genesect… _

_ Where are you? _

*** 

N leaned over the railing of the massive ferry, still thinking of all the questions he had to answer. This Genesect was most likely a type of Pokemon. It could be Steel type, Steel Bug type, Steel Dark type...but one of the components would definitely be steel.

The excited chatter of Pokemon and people alike filled his ears, and he sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to solve the mystery of Genesect with all this incompetent noise? About gym leaders, no less. Pointless battles that were resolved with wounding your own partner that stayed with you for life. Why did people do it? How had the world come to this terrible present?

“I’m going to get you, Pikachu!” 

N’s head snapped up, eyes narrowed. So many terrible people existed in this world- of course there would be one on this ship. He clenched his fist, readying himself to fight. 

Then he saw a young boy and his two acquaintances, none of which could have been older than 14, and all of their grinning faces as they chased after an equally jovial Pikachu.

“Pika pika! Pika pikachu!”

_“Haha! Can’t catch me, Ash!” _

The boy- Ash, he presumed- had a blue and white jacket and a red and white hat with a blue Pokéball symbol on the front. Messy black hair framed his face, and large brown eyes sparkled with excitement. A dark-skinned girl stood beside him, her raven-black hair large and messy. She donned a spring-yellow tunic and white leggings. A cheerful Axew lodged itself in her mass of hair. Behind her was a green-haired boy with matching emerald eyes in a waiter’s outfit. 

He smiled at them all, relaxing his stance as he watched them fool around, Ash laughing with Pikachu. Evidently, they had a very strong bond- N didn’t need to hear Pikachu’s thoughts to know that much. _ The ability to befriend their Pokemon and treat them like family… these three are something special. _

Just then, the boy looked up and saw him. He looked at his teammates, who shrugged. N walked off underneath the deck, a hidden smile on his usually stoic face. 

The nasal voices of three humans suddenly reached him. He stopped in his tracks and tilted an ear up towards the people above him. 

“...chance to catch…”

“Pikachu!”

“...boss…”

“...pleased…”

_Dammit. _He had to stay alert. They would most likely be referring to the boy’s Pikachu. Wracking his brain, he came out with two solutions: He could either find the vermin and stop them, or he could find the 12 year olds and warn them. They looked pretty capable of defending themselves, and strong as N was, he didn’t have any Pokemon on him. He didn’t feel like causing a scene with his cube, either. Perhaps it was time for a change in his solitary methods.

_...not quite yet. _

Mind made up, he raced off to the Pokemon Battlefield in hopes of finding the antagonists before they could carry out their twisted ideas.

As he came through the glass doors, he saw the boy and his Pokemon on the starboard side, talking excitedly. _ Apparently they don’t have the same hate for battles as I do. But they’re young- they’ll see my point of view soon enough. _

He slid a hand over the smooth glass, opening it to a crack large enough to slip outside. A blast of salty ocean air hit him in the face instantly, and he smiled, the smell refreshing to the stuffy oxygen inside. He had the name Natural for a reason. Harmonia too. Gropius...he still questionated that part, but he sincerely hoped that it had no relation to the word “grope”, or he would despise Ghetsis more than he already did.

He leaned back against a pole as he listened to Pikachu and Axew.

“Axew yew!” 

_"A battlefield on a ship?! This is totally awesome!” _

“Pika pika!”

_"You think Iris and Ash are gonna duel? I might fight you, Axew! Be ready!” _

N started in confusion. Pokemon, happy to battle? Were they joking? No, the genuine grins on their faces said it all. He wasn’t losing his mind. They had actually said they wanted to battle. _ What has happened to this confusing world while I was away, doing my research on Genesect? _

“Pika?”

_“Ash?” _

The boy looked at the electric mouse Pokémon, breaking off his conversation with the girl- he now presumed was Iris- and the waiter boy. Or perhaps the boy’s name was Iris. Names tended to be quite gender-inclusive, nowadays.“Huh? Pikachu, what is it?”

“Pika pikachu!”

_"Over there, a tall bush man!” _

_A- a tall bush man?! _

The boy turned around and saw N standing there. “Whoa,” he commented, causing his other companions to turn around. “It’s that boy again!”

N stifled a chuckle as he walked towards them, now unable to hide his identity. _ Boy? I’m 21! _His feet hardly moved dust particles, and he realized knew why nobody ever saw him coming. Maybe he should be known as the silent master. It matched his personality, too- when he talked, it was mostly just something philosophical. He liked to think so, anyway,

He stopped in front of Pikachu and crouched down. Pikachu looked up at him. “Pika?” N smiled faintly and scratched the tiny creature behind his ears. A delighted smile lit up his face, and he cooed happily, stomping his hind leg. “Pii! Pika pika!” _ Yes! That’s it! Right there! Aw, he’s better than Ash! ...no offense, Ash. _

The corners of N’s mouth upturned in a smile. “You like that, don’t you?” He stood up and addressed the raven-haired boy. “Pikachu seems very fond of you,” he told Ash. 

“Hey, thanks!” the boy replied. “I’m Ash! And you probably already know Pikachu.”

_Well, I knew your name too. _

The girl with the mountain of hair introduced herself next. “My name is Iris, and this is Axew!”

“Axew yew axew!” _ She’s the best trainer in the world! _

The green-haired boy spread a hand over his chest elegantly. “And I am Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur!”

_...oh no. _

He chuckled softly, hoping the strain in his voice wasn’t too obvious “My name is N.”

T_hat name...probably should start naming myself Nathan or something like that. Natural doesn’t sound like a name…but I really don’t look like a Nathan, do I? Perhaps Nakajima? Nakahara? Natsume? ...I’ve been reading too many books, haven’t I? _

"Pika pikachuuu!” the yellow mouse giggled. 

"N rolled his eyes slightly. _ Oh, be quiet, you. _

“So N…” started Ash. “Why were you staring at us earlier?”

N frowned. _ Should I tell them? It can’t hurt… _“I...I have the ability to hear the inner voices of Pokemon.”

Ash, Iris, and Cilan all sweatdropped. “Um…” Cilan began hesitantly. “Forgive me, but speaking as a science connoisseur, something doesn’t suit quite right with that.”

_Haha. No offense taken. None at all. Nope. _ N smiled. “You know, I may have just convinced myself I do have this strange ability.” _ Speaking Connoisseur language. Good job, N. Survival +1. _

Cilan blinked. “Uh, I see.”

_I’m getting the feeling this guy talks a lot. Arceus, imagine if he had siblings who acted exactly like him, only with red and blue hair. That would be torture. _

“Either way, it’s not important to me whether I can hear Pokemon speaking or not. What does is that Pokemon and their Trainers share a unique bond, unlike any other. This bond of trust is what will take both far in life. I want the best for Pokemon. You have this bond, Ash, with you and your Pokemon, as well was Iris and hers. With this show of caring, it will certainly be your basis to success.”

Ash grinned. “Oh, yeah! Me and Pikachu totally have a unique bond. When I’m hungry, I look at Pikachu and he’s hungry too!”

Iris and Cilan sweatdropped. “...yeah, that’s not the best example,” Iris muttered to Axew. “Little kids.”

The corners of N’s mouth quirked into a small smile. “Well, I’m always happy to meet a caring Pokemon trainer.” He held out his hand for Ash to shake, and Ash did the same. N’s eyes widened as he touched the many bruises and calluses on the boy’s fingertips, and he tried to hide his surprise. _ Holy f- he’s been through some rough times. _“So, where are you headed, anyway?”

“We’re going to these White Ruins. Apparently they have something to do with Reshiram…”

A wave of nostalgia suddenly hit N as his eyes widened and flashbacks came swarming over his mind. A burning castle. Calling Zoroark’s name over and over. Screaming grunts. Colress. His father yelling to a magnificent white beast in fury, asking why. Collapsing into a pile of ashes. Blackness. An ice-cold sensation creeping over his body in the midst of the heat. The phrase _ burning the world...Reshiram, you’re really going to burn the whole world? _

“Hey, N, are you okay?”

_Dammit. _ “Yeah. Reshiram’s great,” he assured them, putting on a fake smile. _ These ruins...I need to go to them. I have to. _

“Really? Have you met Reshiram before, N?” Cilan inquired.

_For god’s sake- _ “No, I haven’t, unfortunately.” _ Yes, I have, unfortunately. _He couldn’t tell them yet, though. Not yet.

“Then how do you know Reshiram is great?” Iris asked. 

“Of course she would be, she is a Legendary Pokemon! She’s in that category for a reason. But...if I ever do meet her, I’ll consider myself one of the most blessed beings on Earth.” He pulled his hat over his eyes, acting as if he were being humble but in reality to try and hide the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He hadn’t thought about the beast in such a long time that the memory threatened to drown him. _ No. Don’t cry. If you do, these children will know something’s up. I’ve only just met them; they don’t need to know my life story. _

Iris nodded brightly. “I would do the same!”

Cilan looked at Ash. “Hey, you were saying how you once saw Zekrom, didn’t you, Ash?”

Ash thought back for a moment. “Oh, yeah, I did! That was some crazy first day, y’know.”

_Zekrom?! _N’s eyes widened and he looked up sharply. “I would…appreciate it, if you told me about it.”

Ash looked startled for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure! But let’s get something to eat first, because man, am I famished!” Pikachu squeaked in agreement, patting its stomach.

_He really wasn’t joking about him and his Pikachu being connected through food. _

***

Ash frowned, eyes squinted in intense concentration. “Alright, let’s see. It was on our first day in Unova, wasn’t it, Pikachu?” The yellow mouse nodded, seated comfortably on the table. N fought the urge to squeeze the adorable Pokemon’s cheeks and chose to lean forward, listening to the boy’s tale.

“Well, we were there and Pikachu ran off to the port. I went and followed him, but there was suddenly this huge electrical storm in front of us. It surrounded us and we saw this huge dragon-like shape. It was really, really big, I gotta say,” Ash recalled, stretching out his arms for emphasis, “and it had these huge red eyes. It roared and then it flew away, bringing the storm with it, and me and Pikachu were dragged out of it. I guess the force kinda knocked us out, because when we woke up we were in Professor Juniper’s lab on beds.”

N blinked in awe. “That’s quite a story.” _ It just goes to show that you can never underestimate Zekrom’s power. Or any Legendary beast, for that matter. Nor can you predict their actions. _

Iris nodded to confirm it. “He’s not joking! I was around the harbor at that point with Axew, and I saw this huge electrical storm. It looked sort of like a hurricane, and there was a black shadow near the eye. I then heard this huge cry and the screaming of a little kid.”

Ash pouted. “What would you have done if a thousand volts of electricity were flowing through your body?”

“...don’t you always get shocked because of Pikachu? You should be used to this kind of pain by now.”

“Oh, and do you get used to your Dragonite freezing you with Ice Beam?”

“Hmph!”

“I didn’t think so!”

_Such friendly banter...it brings back memories, _ “So, does this mean you have heard of Zekrom’s _ Legend of the Hero _?”

“Huh?” The surprised face and tone said it all.

Cilan sighed. “Professor Juniper’s dad told us about it! Don’t you remember?”

“Uh…”

Iris shook her head. “How quickly he forgets.”

They all laughed, and N couldn’t help but notice that his muscles weren’t as tense as they usually were when he was in a stranger’s company. These children really felt like family, despite him knowing them so briefly. It was almost frightening how quickly he’d warmed up to them. “Pokémon Mythology: Black Chapter, Section 18: _ When the hero turns darkness to light, his heart becomes one with Pokemon. At that moment, Zekrom shall descend and lend the hero it’s power. _”

Ash blinked. “Oh! Now I remember!”

Iris sighed. “Dear Arceus, save us from this forgetful child.”

“But there is also another one.” He stood up and placed his hand against the window solemnly. “‘Pokémon Mythology, White Chapter, Section 18: _ When the hero turns darkness to light, his heart becomes one with Pokemon. At that moment, Reshiram shall descend and lend the hero it’s power.’” _

_Neither of those heroes was me. Or Ghetsis. What fools… _

“You seem to be well informed about Unova Legendaries,” Cilan remarked. “Care to tell us why?”

N smiled. “You see...I’ve had questions, for a long time. Why do Pokemon exist in our world?” Ash, Cilan, and Iris’s eyes widened. “Why is our world the way it is? Are Pokemon truly happy where they are now? There are many different ways of looking at things, especially at gray areas. I can’t accept that. I need to know that Pokemon’s lives have meaning. Perhaps, if I could meet the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom, I could get answers. Then, I could change the world.”

The trio stared at him in awe and a bit of confusion.

_I should have expected as much. They’re 14, max. _

He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

Ash shrugged. “No, it’s fine! Your voice is really soothing. You should read audiobooks or something.”

_Is that a compliment? _

Pikachu nodded in agreement. _Oh, I guess so. _

Iris sweatdropped. “Not that we could understand everything you said…”

“It’s obvious how passionately you feel, though!” Cilan added brightly.

P_assionately. Huh. That’s true. Maybe he isn’t so bad. _

_Is Ash the chosen one? He shares such a close bond with Pikachu, and I suppose he shares that bond with all his Pokémon. Zekrom would approve of this ideal character. I vowed to protect them if I ever found them…that shouldn’t be too hard. _

“Ash…” N leaned forward, resting his chin on his interlocked hands. “Do you have any dreams?”

Ash beamed. “Sure do! I’m gonna be the greatest Pokémon Master!” 

“Pokemon…Master…” N frowned. “I...don’t like Pokemon battles.”

Ash blinked, and his friends had equally puzzled expressions on their faces. “Huh?”

_They’ll see soon. _

“Let’s drop it,” N stated. He stood up to leave, pulling his hat over his eyes. “Talking too much when I’m...passionate, is a bad habit of mine.” _ And so is leaving whenever someone talks about Pokemon battling. Damn, I’m just really bad at social gatherings. Listen to someone monologue, monologue yourself, then leave suddenly and suspiciously? Social Etiquette 101! _

“Uh...N, where are you going?” Ash asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong,” N assured him. “I’m just going out for some fresh air.” _ I still have my name going for me. Woohoo. _“I’ll see you later.”

***

"_What?!” _

N’s head snapped up. That was Ash’s Pikachu. It seemed they were at the back of the ship. Quickly, he sprang to his feet, and started running.

“_Let me go!” _

“Of all the times for me to be at the bow,” he muttered furiously. “Dammit. Hang on…”

_“I need to get back to Ash!” _

“Sorry,” he muttered absently to the surprised passerbys. He vaulted over crates and slid down the railings of staircases, heart beating in his throat. 

_“Why won’t Thunderbolt work?!” _

_Wait for me! _

He arrived, panting, to see the former boat residents now in black and white uniforms with red “R”s on their chest. _ Crap, I was so preoccupied with Ash that I completely forgot about them! _They were standing on a large balloon in the shape of a Meowth. The actual Pokemon stood on the edge, chest puffed up proudly. A Frillish and Amoongus floated next to them. Pikachu was levitating inside a transparent prison box. Ash was on the ground, seemingly injured, while Iris and Cilan knelt down next to him. His Snivy and Iris’s Axew were on a platform in front of them. 

“Frillish!” the woman called out. “Shadow Ball!”

“_Frill! _”

“SNIVY!”

“AXEW!”

_Not again! _

His feet moved on their own accord. 

N leaped in front of Snivy and Axew.

The Shadow Ball crashed into his back.

The breath was knocked out of his lungs, and he coughed up blood, gasping. 

“Sni…”

“Axew-yew!”

He smiled weakly at them, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. “Thank goodness...you’re okay,” he whispered.

Tears welled in Axew’s eyes, and Snivy looked down guiltily. “Don’t feel bad, my friends. I chose to do this. Even though you wouldn’t have gotten seriously injured...I could never bear to see Pokemon with good intentions getting hurt, without trying to help them.”

N stood up, wiping the blood off his chin and faced the stunned enemies. “It’s because of selfish people like you that this world remains as imperfect as it is,” he accused quietly.

The woman frowned. “Hmm? Speak up!” 

“You are a bunch of fools,” he growled.

“Open yer trap,” Meowth yelled.

N’s eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. “Why do you speak our language? Pokemon should be speaking the beautiful language of Pokemon!” _ It’d be much more appealing than that voice you have right now. _

Meowth twitched. “Well, ain’t you a wordy one.”

“N.”

He turned to see Ash standing determinedly. “Thanks a lot. We got this now.”

N nodded in acknowledgement and stepped aside. 

“Snivy, return!” the boy called. He then threw out a different Pokeball. “Unfezant, I choose you!” 

“_Unfezant! _”

“Frillish, use Bubble Beam!” The woman commanded.

“Quick, dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!”

“Frillish, dodge!”

The pink jellyfish flipped gracefully away from the regional bird, however that wasn’t what Unfezant was aiming for. N watched in awe at the synchronization between the trainer and the Pokemon’s minds- Ash hadn’t even told the bird his plan. The top of the box was lopped off, and Pikachu leaped out as Ash ran towards his partner. “Pikachu!”

The woman gritted her teeth. “Frillish, Shadow Ball!”

Iris reacted quickly. “Axew, counter with Dragon Rage!”

“Axew!”

The two attacks collided and neutralized each other, however Pikachu got blown off course from the aftershock. 

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”

“Pika…”

“Amoonguss, use Stun Spore!” The blue-haired man ordered.

“Amoon!”

Rather than crashing into each other, the two Special Moves hit their targets, and the team was sent blasting off as Pikachu fell, paralyzed. Ash caught his friend and dropped into a roll as to not fall onto his face. “Pikachu, are you okay? Pikachu!”

“P-pi-ka-chu…”

N ran up with Cilan and Iris close behind. “Let me see,” N commanded. Ash lowered Pikachu, and N lay a hand on the yellow mouse’s forehead. It was hot and feverish. _Stun Spore causes paralysis. It looks like Pikachu took damage too, though, which is odd. Perhaps the box weakened him in some way. _“He’s in bad shape. Follow me, quickly.” 

***

N stood at the front of the boat, eyes closed. He searched through all the Pokemon auras near him. Pikachu’s fluctuating one, Axew’s tense one. A crabby Tentacruel’s, a serene Mantine’s. He then saw a gentle pink color. “Ah ha,” he muttered, to the confusion of the young trio. “My friends. We are in need of your assistance. Can you help us?”

_“Alomomola._”

The two beautiful fish leaped out of the water above the boat, and began to glow green. Healing pulses radiated from them. They then landed back in the sea. 

Pikachu stirred slightly, the unhealthy purple fading. It blinked a few times in surprise. “Alomomola’s Refresh,” Cilan remarked.

N walked over to them. “The paralysis has been neutralized,” he informed them.

Ash struck a huge grin. “Wow! Thanks, N.”

_His enthusiasm is contagious, _N noted, feeling a smile creep onto his own face. “This Oran Berry will help Pikachu recover his strength.” He handed the blue fruit to the Pokemon, who ate it hesitantly at first, but finished eagerly. “Pikachu!” He clambered up Ash’s shoulder to his head, where it grinned gratefully at N. “Pika pika!” 

_It feels nice to be appreciated. Unlike the last time I ran in between two battling Pokemon trainers. The scars from that still hurt. _

“Come on! Let’s go thank the Alomomola,” Ash urged, running up to the edge. He peered for a few moments before sighing, shoulders slumped. “Huh. They're gone.”

N could still feel their auras. “I’m sure they’ll hear you, Ash, even if they’re out of sight.”

Ash nodded. “Hey, Alomomola! You saved Pikachu! Thank you very much!”

“Pika!”

“Thanks a lot!” Iris and Cilan added.

“Axew!”

Their auras rose to the surface before the Alomomola jumped out again, in a much less extravagant fashion, but still enough to show their appreciation.

“Hey, you were right, they did hear me!” Ash turned to N, gratitude and awe shining in his eyes. “You know, N, you’re amazing.”

“It’s true!” Iris confirmed.

N smiled, holding up a hand. “I appreciate it. But I’m nothing special. No more than anyone else.” _ I couldn’t save Dusk, or Colress...I don’t deserve those words. _

“But N...there’s something that's been bothering me,” Ash continued. “You said you didn’t like Pokemon battles, right?”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose I did.” _ Here it comes. _

“Well-”

At that moment, the intercom crackled to life, and N inwardly thanked Arceus and all the legendary Pokemon out there for being spared another monologue. “Attention, passengers. We will be docking in Castelia City very soon. All leaving passengers, please go to Deck 2. We hope you enjoyed your travel with us. Arigatou!”

N quickly decided to wrap things up for now with a few words. “So. It seems our desired worlds are very different. Nonetheless, I still believe that we can get along. I hope you agree.”

“Huh?”

_Oh, why do I even bother trying to sound wise? _

“I’m getting off at Castelia City. But we will meet again. I’m sure of it.” _ With your connections to Zekrom and my hunt for Reshiram, it’s inevitable. _

“But- But N-”

“Take care!” _ I’ve talked too much today. My throat hurts. _

***

As N left the boarding platform, he heard Ash’s voice once again. “Hey, N! Are you sure we’ll meet again?”

N turned towards the red sky, where the trio was standing. “Yeah. Count on it.”

“I’ve got a whole lot more questions I want to ask you!”

_As do I. _“Alright. And so it shall be.”

The boat horn blew, and the boat left the dock. N leaned on the railing, watching the water sparkle beneath him. _ There had to be a reason Ash met Zekrom. Maybe he is the chosen one, after all. Or maybe it was so he could cross paths with me. Either way, I will protect him and all that he considers precious. Then, maybe, after so long, I will meet Reshiram. And I will change the world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heY so if anyone came from fanfiction . net yeah it's finally here after like three days  
I wrote this using a paragraph format and that unfortunately remained after using copy-paste so I had to remove all the spaces myself :))))))  
don't worry I have the entire story written out so all 8 chapters should be out fairly shortly  
i mean not like anyone is actually gonna read this hahahahaha  
shh xinkis  
i wrote this a few years ago and recently revised it but it's still not that great  
that's ok though :))))


	2. Team Plasma's Pokemon Power Plot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were you looking for an actual summary bc this ain't a summary just notes
> 
> On my first version, I wrote the beginning sequence with Lloyd (Code Geass)'s voice as Colress's in mind. Random trivia.
> 
> oh god oh fuck the first 3 OCs in the series: Aaron, Shintsu, and Nifeng. They're all grunts with no particular role or backstory. Basically, they're there so I can name grunts and not call them "the first grunt" or "the pair of grunts" or "the group of grunts" or- you know what I mean.
> 
> Please don't think "OH THEY'RE GONNA GET WITH N/ASH/COLRESS/[INSERT HOT AND IMPORTANT CHARACTER] AND HAVE 1000 BABIES AND SMOOCHUMS AND THEY'RE GONNA BE SO COOL AND HAVE ALL THE LEGENDARY POKEMON" because no please they're just here so I can name grunts please don't get triggered
> 
> idk if I need this but
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Team Plasma's Pokemon Power Plot!**

* * *

The whirring of rotating capsules filled the room as gloved hands flew over a keyboard. A giant yellow tarantula was held inside one of them. A strange, brown x-shaped device was attached to it's forehead. It looked around in confusion and fear, fidgeting, as the scientist let a smirk creep over his face. "Ah, Galvantula," Colress drawled. "You will be my first test subject of the day. Congratulations."

In one swift movement, the EM wave projector turned on, and the device glowed yellow. Galvantula struggled for a moment, crying out, before stilling and narrowing its now red eyes. "Galvan...vantula!" It pounded against the glass furiously, causing small cracks.

"Excellent," he purred. "Let's see if you can go even further."

He lowered the alpha waves a bit more and heightened the delta waves, taking the rage to the next level. The Galvantula shuddered violently before collapsing. Colress sighed. "It seems this one has a low tolerance. How disappointing."

"What have you done?" Aldith demanded, walking up to him. "I thought the agreement was not to kill any Pokemon."

"Ah, yes, but this one is simply unconscious. You can see it's breathing, can't you?"

Aldith's brow simply furrowed as an answer.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Colress inquired, adopting a carefree tone. "You are an admin of Team Plasma. We don't tend to think much about our Pokemon in general." _Except for N. He always thought about Pokemon before himself. That's why he isn't part of Team Plasma, I suppose._

"That's none of your business," Aldith snapped. "And anyway, I don't care much for them. I regulate standards here, however, and Pokemon research requires many restrictions."

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately."

A notification popped up on his screen. Sighing, he opened it without looking. "Yes, My Lord?" he asked, changing his voice once more to a more formal tone.

A hologram image of Ghetsis was projected into the air. "How is the research going?" he asked.

_You should really take those cough drop prescriptions I assigned you. Your voice isn't sounding any less raspy. _"Acceptably enough," Colress replied, adjusting his glasses. "The Pokemon in the vicinity that I assign will all be under our control. We can command them as needed, although right now I'm simply toying with them."

Ghetsis gave him a deadpan look. "We agreed that you would be in the continuous pursuit of higher achievements."

"My apologies. But I hardly slept last night- my sleeping pill stocks have been depleted- and so I'm a bit out of it today."

"Excuses are only ways of denying results. You can get some more pills later today. For now, just try not to fall asleep. Today is a pure work day, no breaks."

Colress smiled. "Normally, these days are my favorite."

* * *

Ash yawned. "It's such a disappointment that the Aspertia Gym wasn't finished yet," he sighed.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've only heard about it 20 times in the past hour."

"Hey!"

"You're such a little kid! Just get over it!"

Cilan gave a helpless look to Pikachu and Axew. "If you ask me, they're both little kids."

Said little kids wheeled on Cilan. "No one asked you, Cilan!"

"W-why don't we just calm down and enjoy the scenery?" the green-haired boy offered, waving his hands in front of him.

They huffed simultaneously and continued walking.

"Amoon…"

Ash turned around. "For Arceus's sake, Team Rock- Huh?"

Before them stood three Amoonguss, each with red eyes and threatening expressions. "Amoon…"

Iris blanched. "Watch out! Something's not right about them!"

"Amoonguss!"

"They're using Hidden Power!" Cilan yelled. "Watch out!"

Iris and Cilan quickly jumped out of the way, but Ash tripped. "Ah!"

"Ash!"

"Electivire, use Thunder!"

Ash's head snapped up as a large yellow Pokemon zapped the sphere headed for Ash, effectively neutralizing it. "Huh?"

A mauve-haired trainer walked up to Ash. He wore an black-and-indigo jacket and long black pants, and a short ponytail rested on his back. He smirked at Ash. "I leave you alone for two months, and this happens? Pathetic..."

Ash's eyes were wide. "Paul…"

Paul then faced the wild Amoonguss. "Electivire, use Brick Break," he commanded.

"Electivire~!"

Within moments, the trio was knocked out.

Iris and Cilan exchanged confused glances as Ash bolted upright, grinning. Innumerable questions and comments flew out of his mouth as he inspected the boy all over, tugging at his clothes and whatnot. "It's been so long! How are you doing? Win any leagues? I like your new outfit, it's just as edgy and screams "I'm emo!" as your last one! How's Electivire? Oh, right, he's here right now." He turned to the striped Pokemon, who was looking slightly flustered. "Hi, how are you? Still recovering from Infernape? Sorry, I don't have him on me right now, but I could probably ask Professor Oak to transfer him over here for a quick visit. Oh, and how about Reggie, is he doing okay? Your ponytail kinda makes you look like him, but your face is way too grumpy…"

Paul blinked, wearing the same expression as his partner. "Uh…"

Ash giggled. "I've never seen you at a loss for words, Paul! You always seemed to know just what to say, even though it was usually an insult." He relaxed slightly. "It's good to see you again."

Paul's face turned slightly red, and he coughed a few times. "Y-yeah. You too, I guess." He turned to Iris and Cilan awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iris, and this is Axew!"

"I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur!"

Paul nodded politely. "Nice to meet you." He turned back to Ash, stern composure regained. "We should get these Amoonguss to the Pokemon Center."

"Right! Yeah." Ash hastily picked up one, and Iris and Cilan held the others.

"Return, Electivire. ...Thank you." For some reason, Ash smiled at this, and Paul looked away again. "Let's go," he muttered, causing Ash to laugh.

* * *

Nurse Joy ran up to them, hair frazzled. "I'm sorry, but we don't have enough hands right now. How injured are they?" She gave a quick inspection of the mushroom-like Pokemon. "Audino! Please take these three and bring them to Waiting Area 3!"

"Audi!"

Paul, Ash, Iris, and Cilan looked about in fearful awe as an unconscious Tranquil and Leavanny were brought in to lay amongst the other Pokemon. "What's happened to them all?" Iris wondered. "Were they all mountain Pokemon, or ones who were attacked by mountain Pokemon?"

"Axew-yew…"

"Both," another voice intruded. The group turned around to see a familiar green-haired man standing behind them. "Though only one gets controlled, everyone gets affected."

"N!" Ash gasped.

"Come with me," N commanded, voice melodious yet stern. "I can't be seen here."

Paul wore a confused expression as they followed the man into the woods.

Once they left the city, the effects on N were immediate. His back straightened, a ghost of a smile crept over his face, and he was breathing slower. "Ah...that's much better."

Paul twitched as Ash stepped up to N, all business. "Alright, N. You said Pokemon were being controlled. Why?"

The green-haired man hesitated. "...Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma? Who are they?"

"They are...my...my enemies."

Paul frowned. Teams were usually evil in this world. So why did this N person seem unwilling to admit it? Did he have deeper ties with them than simple animosity?

Ash frowned in confusion, looking at Cilan and Iris to see if they understood something he hadn't, and jolted when he saw Paul.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Paul! This is N! We met him on the boat on the way here. He's really cool! He wants to protect Pokemon!"

N blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You flatter me. There are many who have done more impressive deeds than I."

His wary blue eyes caught Paul's, who started slightly. There was an intensity in them unlike he had ever seen. Somehow, he felt like he were drowning in an ocean, blue like the man's eyes. _There's more than him that meets the eye._

Paul shook his hand politely. "It's good to meet you," he greeted.

"As to you."

Iris turned and looked at the mountain. "Team Plasma is controlling all the mountain Pokemon, right? That means they must be on it. We should go and see if we can find them."

Cilan adopted a thoughtful look. "There's an abandoned research laboratory at the top. Maybe they've taken up residential living in there."

N nodded. "I'll take you there."

* * *

"It's so peaceful up here," Cilan commented, as they walked up the mountain. "Shouldn't it be more chaotic?"

Paul eyed N carefully to see any sort of reaction, but there was none. Sighing, he decided to give up the silent interrogation for now. The man had been walking stoically for the past half hour.

"We can assume that Team Plasma is somehow controlling these Pokemon," he mused, subtly pleased to be putting his analytical mind to the test for the first time since his battle against Ash in the Sinnoh League. He hadn't faced a more irritating, strong-willed trainer since, and he didn't really want to. "But given how they haven't been announcing their plans to the public like most other teams, it seems their system isn't ready yet. They must be experimenting. And they would have to stop to write down data in between, which explains why nothing is happening right now."

N looked at him in barely hidden surprise as Ash grinned. "Yep, you still got it!"

Paul felt another blush rising and stubbornly forced it down. _Ash...you made me more aware of my emotions when I met you. I'm not sure whether to thank you or hate you for that._

"I would have to be smarter than this if I want to beat you," he muttered.

Ash smirked. "I can't wait."

"Sexual tension aside…" N intervened nonchalantly, pointing ahead of them.

Paul emitted a strangled noise from his throat, but he immediately quieted as he saw Pikachu, Axew, and a herd of wild Deerling growling at them. Their eyes were red, hackles raised.

"They're acting like the Amoonguss!" Iris cried.

"Pikaa...chuuu!"

"Wahhh!"

"Watch out!"

Paul found himself with Iris, Cilan, and Ash against the cliff as N knelt down where they had once been. "N!"

The man's clothes were singed and slightly torn, and there were a few burn marks on his body. He was gritting his teeth in pain, and his breath was ragged.

Ash had a panicked look on his face. "Oh, no, not again!" _Again? Does he do this often?_ He ran to N's side along with Iris and Cilan. "Are you okay? N? N?!"

Paul raced next to them, swiftly taking out an ointment from his jacket. He twisted open the cap and began spreading it on the wounds. "This should help the healing."

"Y-you don't-"

"Shut up and let me heal you," Paul muttered.

Ash managed a small smile in spite of the situation. "Aw, Paul, now you care about people~"

"You shut up as well."

N shakily stood up with support from Iris and Cilan. "I'm okay," he assured. "Let's keep going."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked worriedly. "Maybe we should get you back to the Pokemon Center-"

"No!" N snapped, before calming down quickly. "S-sorry. But I'm fine, really."

"Pika…"

They all suddenly remembered the reason N had gotten hurt in the first place, and turned towards the yellow Pokemon. Pikachu was crackling with energy, and Axew had a blue, agitated aura surrounding it.

"_Colress...this is your doing, isn't it? …of course. You never wanted to accept the preset limits."_

Paul looked at N in surprise, but no one else seemed to have heard him. Probably his imagination. "Electivire!" He tossed out his signature Pokemon, who immediately assessed the situation and awaited orders. "Use Brick Break!"

"Vire!"

It moved to attack Pikachu, who quickly dodged out of the way before using Iron Tail on Electivire's head. The large Pokemon stumbled slightly from the sheer force of the hit, before it began to feel something in the air. "Electi...vi...vire!"

"Electivire! What's wrong?!" Paul shouted, panicking. "Return!"

The red beam glanced off the thick pelt as the Electric type joined the mountain Pokemon, eyes red.

Paul cursed quietly. He should have realized there it wasn't direct contact with Pokemon that allowed them to be controlled. Otherwise, how would Pikachu have gotten possessed. _Electivire, can you hear me?! _he screamed internally. He reached out with a hand towards his Pokemon, but it only backed up, hissing. _Electivire!_

_I...I can't feel your presence anymore!_

"What are we going to do now?!" Cilan yelped.

"Hah!"

A cube suddenly flew in front of them. It turned out to be sort of mechanism, as the top opened to reveal a satellite-like object. Out of came a peach-colored shield, which covered everything within the 30-foot radius. The Pokemon's eye colors returned to normal, and they looked around in confusion. The Deerling skipped away as Pikachu, Axew, and Electivire walked back to their masters.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Axew!"

Paul looked around cautiously before bending down and rubbing his Pokemon's head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Electivire," he scolded gently, allowing his pulse return to normal.

"Awwwww!~"

"SHUT _UP_, ASH!"

"Excuse me…"

The group turned around to see Detective Looker with a grim expression on his face.

* * *

A notification appeared once more in Colress's machine, which immediately opened into several video cameras. They showed a few kids walking towards them, as well as a police officer. He sighed, turning off the EM waves, causing the Mienshao to collapse from exhaustion. "Oh, Aldiiitthhh~ you should see this."

The redhead walked in from a room a short distance away, with an inferior officer Aaron following behind. Her eyes widened. "So that nosy, stupidly handsome detective finally found us."

"Precisely."

"It appears N is with them as well," Aldith stated.

_Huh?_

Colress did a double take and saw the green-haired man walking among them. Ignoring the pang in his heart, he nodded, fighting to maintain a carefree expression. "Ah, yes. Lord Ghetsis will be pleased."

Aldith gave him a look. "Do you still harbor old feelings for him?"

"Now, what would make you think that? You make it sound like I was a petty schoolgirl with a crush."

"You sure seem like one whenever N is mentioned." Aldith glared at him. "You begin to fidget, you get an strange expression on your face, and eventually you leave the conversation." By her tone, it was clear she wasn't talking about a crush of any sort.

"Well, maybe it's because I feel he isn't worth talking about." Colress returned the cold stare. "He goes against all of my ideals. I have no reason to be interested in a talk about him. Don't jump to conclusions, Aldith."

They engaged in a a heated competition of looks for a moment, before Aldith walked away. "Aaron, come with me," she commanded. "We will go out and meet the intruders. Doctor Colress, you prepare to release your test subjects upon them when we lure them inside."

Colress frowned as he turned away, adjusting his glasses. "...understood."

* * *

"Here we are," N announced. "The research lab. Be careful from here on."

_Colress...are you here?_

_And Ghetsis?_

"Halt!"

N's head snapped up as Aldith, Aaron, and Shintsu came running out, clad in skintight black suits. They each held a Pokeball, which disgusted N. "You said your goal was to free Pokemon," he scowled. "And yet look what you're holding."

Was it just him, or did pain appear in Aldith's eyes, if only for a second? "N. You are to return to Lord Ghetsis."

"I've heard that phrase too many times," N replied darkly.

"Very well then. Liepard, use Hyper Beam!" she ordered, tossing her Pokeball into the air.

"Bisharp, use Metal Claw!" Shintsu snapped.

"Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!"

Ash reacted quickly. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Axew, Dragon Rage!"

"Chandelure, Flame Burst!" Paul yelled.

The attacks hit and neutralized each other, causing a small explosion. Looker was watching was a calculating expression on his face.

N frowned. _You don't have to use a direct confrontation. The kids can fend fir themselves. _Quickly, he leaped over the fence surrounding the research lab and went inside through the back.

It wasn't very long before more footsteps sounded behind him, along with shouting and the cries of Pokemon.

_Get ready._

They approached the research lab quickly, where Colress, Barrot, and Nifeng stood, facing the other way. _They were expecting Aldith to lead them in from the other way._

_Expect the unexpected._

Just as Colress turned around, N leaped into the air and kicked him in the chest, forcing the scientist to the ground. He then backhanded Barrot and wrapped his necklace around Nifeng's throat, effectively choking her. "You should have planned for this, Colress," he reprimanded. "Aren't you a genius?"

Colress smiled as he wiped blood from his mouth, staining his white gloves red. "Hm...I suppose I should have. Perhaps I was a bit distracted."

His words caught N off-guard. _Distracted? By what?_

His grip slackened, and Nifeng attempted to kick his shin. N avoided her, and she sprang back, joined by Barrot.

"If so, then this will only end badly for you," N stated darkly.

Aldith spoke into the microphone. "Attack them with all you've got."

In shock, N turned around to see multiple Pokemon, consisting of a Beartic, Scolipede, Galvantula, and Mienshao. All their eyes shone scarlet.

"Scolii!"

"Galvan!"

"Rragghh!"

"Mienn!"

N quickly dodged the attacks before looking towards Ash, Iris, Paul, and Looker, who had defeated the grunts outside and were now standing near the door to the lab. _They're all okay. Thank Arceus. _"So your technology has improved to this point?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it goes further." Colress smirked, pulling a small remote out of his jacket. He pressed the button, not aimed at N, but Ash.

"Ash! Watch out!" N yelled.

Ash tried to grab Pikachu, but he was too late. The x-shaped device had landed on Pikachu's forehead. Its eyes suddenly turned sullen, and as Colress walked over to his machine and moved some switches, the aura around it spiked dangerously. "Pikaa~!" it hissed.

"Pikachu! No, you can't fall under that scientist's control! Listen to me!" Ash wailed.

"_Chuu!_"

"Ah!" The kids and Looker scrambled away from the explosion caused by the massive Electro Ball.

"What power, what fury! Do you really think your Pokemon could reach such limits from only your encouragement and 'care'?" Colress leered, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"That's not what matters!" N shouted, fists clenching in frustration. He sprinted towards the scientist and drew back an arm, nailing Colress in the gut. The scientist flipped over N with surprising agility and proceeded to land a solid kick to his ribs. _Our old sparring days…why have you changed so much?_

As the two adults engaged in close combat, Ash pleaded with Pikachu. "Please, Pikachu! Fight his control!"

Iris, Cilan, and Looker clashed with the controlled Pokemon. "Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Looker shouted. He threw the EM cancelling cube in the other direction. It bounced and opened, however it disintegrated under the pure pressure of the EM waves. "It's completely overloaded," he murmured in shock.

Paul bent down. "Pikachu," he whispered. "Do you remember me?"

The threatening growl signified denial.

"I was his worst enemy." He pointed to Ash. Pikachu's stance relaxed slightly. "But I changed." The tenseness returned. "Because he became my friend."

Ash blinked in surprise, not able to come up with a teasing phrase. Paul was honestly surprised at his own words. Nonetheless, he continued. "And now, you are Ash's enemy. But you don't have to be. You can be his friend. You _are_ his friend, Pikachu."

Ash knelt beside Paul in front of the hesitating Pokemon. "You've been my friend for so many years. Don't you remember our first day? I promised to protect you, and you saved me from the Spearow. We didn't like each other at first, but look how far we've come. Don't throw it all away, Pikachu." He raised his voice. "Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse hissed as it stood in place, straining to break free. "Pika...pika… pi!" The cross on his forehead shattered as Pikachu panted slightly, sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"I knew you could do it!" Ash cheered, scooping up his Pokemon in a huge hug. "You're the best!" He then turned to Paul with the largest grin he had ever seen. "Thanks, Paul!"

Paul opened his mouth to say "Sure, whatever", but found himself blushing bright red instead. _Dammit! _"Y-yeah." He scowled, and Ash smirked at him.

"Hah!"

They all turned to the source of the yell, which was N, who was slapping a button on Colress's machine. It must have been an off button, as the crosses fell from the larger Pokemon as well, and they looked around in a dazed shock.

Colress corned the green-haired man against the machine, snarling almost ferally. Even the nearby grunts seemed surprised at how unraveled he was, from his messy hair to his torn lab coat. N didn't look any better, with large clumps of hair hanging outside of his ponytail, and were those _burn marks_ on his shirt? _They'd been fighting for about two minutes!_ "How dare you ruin my plans," he breathed, voice eerily calm despite his ragged demeanor. "You think you can just waltz in here and destroy my life's work, N, for your petty ideals. No...I won't allow it."

He reached for a large, silver drive and put it into one of his inside coat pockets. "We have all the data we need. Let's go, Aldith."

The scientist's eyes were blocked by the glare as he walked away, but not before pushing a red button. A timer appeared in front of the group, displaying two minutes and counting down.

"It's a time bomb!" Looker barked. "Get everyone out immediately!"

They just barely made it a few meters before the research facility exploded, leaving scattered debris and ashes behind.

* * *

"The experiment victim Pokemon will be feeling better given some time," Nurse Joy informed the group pleasantly.

Iris smiled. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

"Anything to help the Pokemon of this town."

As Looker reported the incident to Officer Jenny, Ash stood with Iris, Paul, Cilan, and N outside the doors to the Pokemon Center.

"...I guess I'll be leaving now," Paul spoke up awkwardly. "I need to continue with the gyms. Uh...good luck with Team Plasma. I'll help you if I can."

Ash gave him a heartbroken look. "Aw, Paul! That means we won't see each other until the Pokemon League!"

Paul waved his hands in front of himself, flustered. "Y-you don't know that! We might meet up before then. It all depends on what fate has planned."

Ash blinked. "...well, that's okay then! See you around, Paul!"

Paul smiled at him. "Yeah, sure."

Now it was Ash's turn to go red. "Y-you can smile?!" He waved his hands around in confusion, acting as though the world was ending. The boy attracted a lot of confused passerbys, to which Paul groaned in embarrassment. He turned and began walking away, hands shoved in his pockets.

"You should stop slouching, Paul! It's bad for your posture!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ash grinned cheekily at the remaining people by his side. "He is _so_ fun to rile up."

Iris seemed to remember something. "Oh, yeah! Ash, who exactly _was_ that guy? You seem to know him really well. I've never seen you so happy to tease someone."

Ash tilted his head slightly, thinking. "Huh. I never did explain, did I? He was my rival back in Sinnoh. At first he was really mean and cold to everyone, including his own Pokemon, because he thought that was how they became stronger." He noticed N stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "But when he released one of his Pokemon, saying it wasn't strong enough, I recaptured it and proved that you can make your Pokemon stronger by caring for your Pokemon like family. After that, he changed into the lovable little tsundere you see today." Ash smiled fondly at the mauve-haired boy's disappearing figure. "He's still learning, but you've seen the little acts of kindness he's given to his Pokemon. Now they have a stronger bond than ever."

Cilan nodded. "Now that I think about it, you battled him in the Sinnoh League, correct? You had the most aesthetically pleasing and intense battle I have ever seen, and I wasn't even there in person! You were so into the fight! By the end, you were both on the precipice of insanity! I'm guessing that the Pokemon Paul traded away was that Infernape with the powerful Blaze ability?"

Ash nodded brightly. "Yep, he's the one! I raised him from a Chimchar. He stands as one of my most powerful partners!"

"How poetic that the final battle was between Electivire and Infernape," N mused. "One raised from ideals, and the other from pure strategy."

The trio looked at him in surprise. "Not that I don't agree, but I thought you didn't like Pokemon battles," Iris voiced. "How did you know?"

"I don't. However, as Cilan put it, that battle was unexpectedly intense and calculating. It drew all people's attention. I walked into a cafe right before your battle started, and it was playing on one of the small televisions. At first, everyone was making idle conversations, not really noticing. But as soon as Aggron used Metal Claw, all people and Pokemon alike gravitated to the screen. Even myself. You both poured your heart and soul into that battle- it was truly awe-inspiring. You weren't fighting just to win. You were fighting for your ideals, and everything you believe in. I could tell that much just from watching you."

Ash blinked. "...wow. I didn't realize we had such an effect on people."

"And you don't seem to realize the effect you had on Paul," N muttered. _That boy was blushing 90% of the time he spoke to Ash. They better reunite and start dating or something, because there is no way two people with that much of an effect on each other can just drift apart. _"Oh, and Ash, I was wondering something. Uh...would you mind if I traveled with you for a while? Just to the next city. I-I won't bother you much-"

"Of course!"

_Ah, I should have expe- wait what_

N looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Really, N? You'd think we would just turn you down? We may have only known each other for a few days, and we may not know a lot about you. But we do trust you, and we think of you as a friend. So, if you'd let us be yours…" He extended his hand towards N.

_this did not fit into my formula_

N could barely process what was happening, and was tempted to just gawk for hours at the symbol of friendship Ash was giving him.

Somehow, his mouth moved on its own, and he could feel his voice swelling up with emotion. "Thank you, Ash," he choked out. "I am truly honored."

Ash gave him an amused look. "To be friends with lil' ol' me? Wow, I feel special now." Iris and Cilan exchanged fond glances behind his back, both thinking about how Ash seemed to be the chosen one for everything, but only _now_ did he feel special.

_I have friends…?_

_Dusk, Colress, if only you could see…_

_I swear I will protect them with my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanashimi's name to Nifeng and Shingetsu's name to Shintsu
> 
> I knew ComaShipping was the name for Ash and Paul's ship, and it was a reference to some other anime, but only today did I realize that it was a reference to Asuka (it sounds kinda like Ash) and Shinji (Paul's Japanese name) from Neon Genesis Evangelion and my mind has been blown. Ash is in a coma theory confiRMED?!1!
> 
> I reread Colress saying "Oh, it goes further" and briefly entertained the idea or Colress and N's fight just them tossing sexual innuendos at each other while everyone just kinda stares at them and N starts hardcore flirting, while Colress tries to suppress his increasingly intense "N IS SO CUTE TF" thoughts. ohhhh i WISH (damn now I want to write that as an omake)
> 
> bro can you imagine N trying to flirt and actually being good at it  
I mean all the FerrisWheel/Isshu shippers probably can  
not a favorite ship of mine lmao probably because i thought N was 21


	3. Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually where I first started this fanfic. Ahh, memories. It started when Iris ran up to Haxorus, and moved on from there. I don't even know when I started writing this. One sec, let me check...oh. October 12th, 2016. Holy sh-
> 
> Anthea and Concordia have been replaced since their characters are basically "POOR N OH NO I'M SAD BUT DON'T FORGET N IS SAD TOO". So they have been replaced by Colress and *COUGH* oh hi spoiler alert.

**Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation!**

"Finally, we're here!" Ash yelled. Iris sweatdropped. "It didn't take us that long…"

"Actually, it did. We dropped off Unfezant and picked up Charizard, met the Pokemon Harbor Patrol, and saved Braviary. We've been through quite a lot these past few days!" Cilan corrected. "Although time flies when you're...uh…" He scratched his head nervously. "I'm not quite sure what this analogy would be."

"Traveling with friends?" N offered. The word "friend" still sounded strange on his tongue, even though Ash used it so often, usually without intensive thought.

"I guess so. It's too bad that this wasn't expanded upon by the author, though, despite them having all the time in the world, and certainly not suffering from schoolwork and trying to read Crime and Punishment."

As they approached the next town, they found Officer Jenny standing in front of the bridge with blockaded standing behind her. Iris spoke first. "Officer Jenny, what's going on?"

"There's a rampaging Haxorus terrorizing the city," she reported. "No one is allowed inside."

N flinched. "It's Team Plasma," he muttered quietly to Iris, whose eyes widened.

"We have to go there and help it!" she cried.

Jenny turned to her, lips pressed into a frown. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, young lady. It's dangerous in there. You could get seriously hurt."

"But Haxorus…"

Cilan motioned to another entrance. "Let's go that way," he suggested.

They all followed him, only to see a policeman standing there with similar blockades. Iris groaned. "They've got the whole city surrounded!" She collapsed her head on the side of the bridge, only to see a small rowboat at the bottom. "Huh?"

"But not the river," N finished triumphantly.

* * *

The town was deathly quiet as they exited the boat. The only audible sound was leaves rustling in the wind. Cilan frowned. "There doesn't appear to be a Haxorus anywhere."

"It could be near the center of town," N reminded him. "We're at the very edge. Let's keep walking."

After a few moments, the sound of crashing and roaring became apparent, and it only got louder from there. N shivered. "Haxorus...it's screaming. It's being overworked. But it can't help itself from following orders that Co- Team Plasma gave it."

Cilan gave him a curious look. "N, what exactly is your history with Colress? It seems like he's the first one you think of whenever Team Plasma is mentioned. Normally, it would be Aldith, or Ghetsis, the leading figures. And your fight wih him, too…it seemed quite personal."

N shrugged, waving it off nonchalantly. _My secrets will not be bested by a Pokemon Connoisseur. No way. _"He's the brains behind it all. Ghetsis wouldn't be able to do a thing without Colress and his insane intellect. In fact, Colress could probably take over Unova by himself and come close to succeeding, if he tried. But that isn't his goal. He's more dangerous, but he works behind the scenes."

There wasn't a single lie in the words that N had spoken. How he wished they were.

"This entire city was conquered by just one Haxorus," Aldith remarked. "It's natural capabilities have been greatly boosted. A job well done, Doctor."

"A job well done indeed," Colress replied. _Ah, I do love hard-earned praise. No one recognizes my efforts enough. _"However...I doubt this will be enough to satisfy Lord Ghetsis."

"What are you talking about?" Aldith demanded.

The scientist smirked, the glare hiding his eyes."Oh, it's nothing. Perhaps a figment of my imagination.. But...no, Lord Ghetsis would never be satisfied with only a city. He is after something much more powerful. I would be lying to say I do not yearn after it myself."

Aldith gave him a stern look. "I am the head of Team Plasma, and serve directly under Lord Ghetsis. If you have unusual information on him, I should know."

Colress shrugged nonchalantly. "Again. It's only a hunch. There's no need for you to worry about it, Aldith."

* * *

"Haxorus!"

"_I can't bear this!"_

The giant Pokemon was suddenly looming over them, eyes red. N gasped, stumbling backwards, as his companions gave cries of shock.

Haxorus bellowed, charging up a Hyper Beam, and shot it at the nearby buildings. The walls fell to the ground. They kicked up dust, which enveloped all of the surrounding area. N coughed violently, trying to expel the sand from his lungs.

"How powerful," Cilan choked out. "It could probably destroy this entire city given enough time."

Iris clenched her fists. "If I'm going to be a Dragon-Type Master, I have to be able to talk this guy out of it!" She ran up to the Haxorus. N's heart stopped. _No. Team Plasma's influence is too strong…to try and reason with it would be suicide._

"Haxorus! What's gotten into you?" Iris yelled, voice choked and cracking. _She's trying to become a Dragon-Type Master because she loves Dragon types. This must be especially painful for her._

"Axew-yew!" Axew whimpered.

The red pupils swiveled and focused on the dark-haired girl. Rage radiated off it. N felt a stab of pain deep within him. _My friend, are your feelings truly gone?_

N closed his eyes and reached into the Haxorus's mind. Darkness began to rise from the ground, and heat began to sear through N's body. It clustered around the green Pokemon's left arm. _You're preparing Shadow Claw!_ N's eyes flew open. "Iris, look out!" he cried, feet springing into motion. Iris glanced him in confusion, oblivious to the shadow above her head.

His heart pounded in his throat. He reached Iris and pushed her away just as the towering Haxorus above him bellowed in fury. Then a deep violet surrounded him. N cried out as it ripped his insides apart, setting his arms on fire. The salty tang of blood was on his tongue, and he felt the side of his cheek, feeling a warm liquid coat his hand. He shut his eyes, water streaming down from his face in pain, washing away what was surely blood.

"N!"

"N! WAKE UP!"

"_N!_"

There were small flashes of light in N's darkness, and he groaned, sitting up. Each disc on his spine cracked individually. _Am I still in the city?_

He took one look and saw the green reptile looming over him. Ash and Iris stood in front of it. Cilan was beside him. "Ugnhhh…" N stood up, his pulse rushing beneath his skin. Dizziness swamped his mind, and he swayed slightly, trying to gain his bearings.

"Are you okay? Oh no, Iris's Dragonite is being controlled by Colress too!" Cilan informed him, wringing his hands in panic.

Instantly, all the fog vanished at the mention of the mad scientist's name. N's eyes narrowed in anger. _Team Plasma are fools. They have no right to do this to innocent creatures. They are the reason of world's imperfection. They are the things that take away from my ideals, which would bring my friends and people to peace…_

_Colress…how much you've changed._

Taking a deep breath, he took hold of his own mind and floated over to Dragonite. He could see Iris and Ash still standing there, Axew and Pikachu ready to fight, and Cilan crouched behind N's body. He looked so pitiful from here, burn marks crisscrossing his body. _No. Stay focused._

A blast of freezing air chilled N's spine as he moved closer to Dragonite. _He's preparing Ice Beam! _he hissed to his body, who rose up in a daze and whispered to Cilan. The Pokemon Connoisseur gasped. "Guys! Dodge the Ice Beam!"

Ash and Iris split up just as Ice Beam froze the ground where they had been prior. Iris gritted her teeth to stop from wailing out loud as she scraped her arm on a sharp rock. Axew mewed pitifully. N snarled. To think that her wound was from her own Pokemon.

N traveled back to his body. Instantly he could sense where he was again, and the agony of his wounds electrified through his nerves. Clenching his fists, he stood up, placing back on his hat.

A plane landed in front of them, and Aldith and two other grunts stepped out. Aldith frowned at him. "N. Lord Ghetsis commands you to come with us."

"Your precious 'Lord Ghetsis' has no hold over me!" N retorted angrily.

Was that pain in her eyes? No, it must be an illusion. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

Ash blinked. "Wait, N. Why do they want you?"

_Not now, Ash._

N looked up and saw Colress, gaze firmly fixed on the machine. _Is that all you care about now, my friend? No...I shouldn't call you that anymore. We're enemies._

_But I can't bring myself to hate you, no matter how hard I try._

"N, we will take you by force if necessary," Aldith informed him coldly, following his gaze towards the scientist. Her blue eyes were far too compassionate for her harsh words. _There's something off about her. _"Now come with us."

_Will I have to use it?_

_It's now or never._

"I reject you."

He placed a hand to his cube and brought it up to the sun. It glowed blindingly as it morphed into a long, hexagonal staff with a sharp metal spearpoint at the end. The essence of all Pokemon types flowed out of the tip; pink, blue, red, purple, brown, and more colors streamed into the air. Instantly, he felt all his injuries heal. Dragonite and Haxorus screeched in rage, clawing at their heads, as Team Plasma and Colress looked on in shock.

"What has he done...?" Shintsu snapped.

The corners of his lips twitched into a grim smile. He could also feel the terrible cries of his friends and flinched, knowing that the power _he_ had inflicted on them was tearing them apart. _I'm so sorry, my friends. It pains me to know that you are in agony. But this will free you, don't worry._

Colress looked down at his machine once more, only to find that the rage levels of Haxorus and Dragonite have grown. "What?! How are they stronger? Impossible! It must be a malfunction," he muttered, tapping at the keyboard and doing a bugcheck. "And what was that cube? N, was that…" He gasped as the machine sputtered and smoke erupted from the broken edges. Knowing it was going to explode, the whole of Team Plasma gathered into their planes and flew off, as the machine rumbled and shot it's metal parts everywhere.

N lowered the staff, feeling it's power beginning to fade as it transformed back into a cube, and returned to the chain on his hip. He then rose slightly out of his body and heard the confused murmurs of the two Dragon-types. _They're okay. _Relief washed over him, and he sighed. "Thank Arceus."

"Dragonite, return!" Iris commanded. A red light shot out of her Pokeball and enveloped the orange Pokemon, securing it. "You'll be okay now," she murmured.

"Hey, N?" N looked down to see Ash. "How'd you do that? Predict their moves, I mean."

"And what was that staff?" Cilan pressed. "It had an exquisite demeanor, and all those colors were simply incredible! It looked like a slightly minuscule version of the magnifique _Aurora Borealis_!"

Iris gave him an ugly look.

"I-I question your motives for that expression?"

N smiled at their lightheartedness. But his smile fell as his cube pulsed beside him. "Come. We have much to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it was short i get it next chapter will be longer i swear
> 
> yeah N's cube is actually a staff
> 
> cool right
> 
> ahahahahaha i rewrote this entire chapter at 2 AM god
> 
> anyone watch kimetsu no yaiba
> 
> Demon Slayer more like Budget Slayer
> 
> animation is so good i can't even


	4. Secrets Out of the Fog!

**Secrets from Out of the Fog!**

"This is quite the lush forest," Cilan commented as they walked through the greenery. N inhaled deeply and allowed the sweet aroma of the hydrangeas, the fruity smell of ripe Oran Berries, and the bitter scent of pines to overhelem his senses.

N turned his head to see his companions and their starter Pokemon looking around in awe and wonder. A smile lit up his face. "It's good to see people enjoying the natural beauty of my home."

All three looked at him in confusion. "This is your home?" Iris asked. "It's beautiful, but not very...homey."

"Of course it would look that way to you, Iris," Cilan answered. "I find this place more comfortable than my bunk in the Striaton Gym."

"But you live in a bunk."

"You lived in a village full of dragons. Your point?" Cilan retorted.

Iris nervously scratched the back of her head. "You got me there."

N smiled warmly. "So yes, this is my home." He sat down on a log and felt the swirling markings that he had carved into it a few years prior. _...ah. This carving is of flames. This one, of lightning…_ His fingers traced a familiar circular shape, and he started slightly. _Why is the Internet Explorer logo here? Did I carve that?_ Shaking his head, he raised his head to meet the "You see, I never knew my parents. All I know was that when I opened my eyes for the first time, I saw a Zorua standing over me."

"_You... are you a human?"_

"_What's a human?"_

"_...never mind. Here, get on my back."_

"For a while, I thought I was a Pokemon, that I was one of them. I thought I was a Zorua unable to change into its true form. I never knew there were others like me for 7 years. That is, until I met Ghetsis."

"Ghetsis?" Iris asked. "Who's he?"

_Didn't Cilan say that before? Eh, no matter._

"The...the leader of Team Plasma." N's brow creased as he remembered seeing Ghetsis for the first time. He had been looking at himself in the water with Zorua- her name was Dusk, she'd said, puffing up her chest proudly. Then he saw a figure who looked like himself. A pale-skinned figure with green hair, and a face and body shape like him. Hands that looked like his that grasped his elbow and led him to Team Plasma's mansion, with all his friends following close behind. "He took me to their mansion, where I saw raised until I was 17."

Iris gasped. "Wow! I can't believe you endured them for 10 long years!"

"That must have been terrible," Ash sympathized.

N shook his head. _If only I had known that. _"In that time, Ghetsis told me that Pokemon- my friends- were slaves to humans. That Team Plasma were the only humans that treated Pokemon they way they should be treated. Like higher mortals to us. And I believed every word he said. After all, the only Pokemon I had ever seen were those that were wild...and those which had been abused by trainers. There were so many, you three. So many…"

His lower lip began to tremble as he recalled those horrific times. "Friends bleeding their lives out onto the innocent grass, friends straggling across vast expanses of land without a source of nourishment, friends loyally waiting for their terrible trainers...so patiently…" He pressed his lips together in a firm line and swallowed the lump in his throat, rising his head, eyes like stone. "How could I not believe all that Ghetsis had told me?"

"And in a way, it was sometimes true," Ash noted. "That must have been terrible." He gestured to himself, Iris, and Cilan. "Seeing all that, and being even younger than us."

N smiled. "You three are blessed to have such lives without my decieving childhood. I almost envy you. Perhaps if I hadn't gone through so much, I would not be the critical person I am today."

He floated slightly outside his body and listened to the shocked murmurs of Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage.

"Pika pika."

"_Poor N!"_

"Pansage!"

"_I just can't believe it!"_

"Axew-yew! Axew! Axew! Yew Axew yew!"

"_This is more reason to fight these Plasma brats! They lied to our friend!"_

N caught a wisp of this as he came back into his physical form, and instantly his eyes widened in shock. _Friend? ...I know they are my friends, now. But I still have to get used to it._

"N, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Iris added.

N shook his head, clearing his mind. "I'm fine." To distract them, but more himself, he took off a small section of his cube and placed it on the ground. Instantly green streams poured out from it in every direction, climbing up trees and bushes, lighting the place up brilliantly. Everything radiated a magnificent green glow as N pushed the smaller cube back into the larger one.

Cilan gasped. "Incredible! This exquisite block of yours can conjure up the most gorgeous colors that are a feast for the eye!"

Iris glared at him.

"Um...I mean they look lovely," Cilan corrected. Ash laughed as his eye twitched with the lack of justice given to the green scenery, and even N smiled. _He's been born with this personality. It's amusing to see him trying to change himself. _Then he frowned. _But this is, in a way, like Team Plasma's Pokemon manipulation. Only in this way, Cilan cannot be changed. Pokemon can with EM waves. Those wretched EM waves that are now immune to Agent Looker's device._

"Hey, N, where'd you get that staff?" Iris asked. "Doesn't look like something you could get from an antiques store."

_I thought my monologue was over . Damn. _N lowered his head once more, turning the cube over in his hand. "When I turned 17, Ghetsis summoned me to the main hall. He gave me a ceremonial robe and told me that today, I would be a legend. It was all lies."

He recalled that time where he had thought Ghetsis would take revenge on humanity. "I thought Ghetsis would bring justice to all Pokemon trainers and breeders. But then...he held the Light Stone up to the sky and recited some words in a strange language. The Light Stone rose up into the sky, glowing in this fiery light...then morphed into Reshiram."

"Reshiram?!" Iris cried. "Like..._the _Reshiram? _That _Reshiram? The Legendary Pokemon?!" She fell backwards from exertion, and Cilan dove to catch her from impaling her head on a jagged rock. He scratched his head nervously, chuckling weakly.

"What a little kid," Ash commented in amusement, crossing his arms.

N let a ghost of a smile tug at his lips before frowning as the memory came rushing back, the heat and smoke beginning to suffocate him. "It wasn't as glorious as you might have thought. Reshiram was furious. She burned down the entire base before flying away. All the Plasma grunts were running away, while all I could do was stare at Reshiram in awe and fear."

_Burning the world...Reshiram, you're really going to burn the world?_

"She was larger than life. I've always wanted to ask her why she was so angry. What does she think of humanity now? Is she plotting her revenge, like Arceus once attempted? But I haven't been able to find her, and with Team Plasma- my father- chasing me down, it almost feels like it'll never happen."

All three Unova children were staring at him, wide eyed. "Wow, N," Ash managed after some time. "It must have been terrifying staring at the beast that destroyed every belief you had, and your entire home."

"I freed all the Pokemon that I could. I still have some burn marks from running through all that fire. I remember ushering Adam, Shine, and many others. But when I tried to find Dusk, who had become a Zoroark over the past ten years, all that was left was this cube. I refused to leave until I had found Dusk, but she was nowhere to be found. By then most of the castle had collapsed, and I was trapped in a maze of embers. I thought I was going to die, but then the cube spun into the air and became a staff, which glowed blue. Water and ice flowed out of it and the ice created a path for me. I slipped and fell unconscious, but I saw a green glow just before I fell. It must have carried me out, because when I woke up, I was in the woods outside the mansion, and the only thing left was rubble and ash. All my friends were gone, too. They must have been either captured by Team Plasma or ran off, maybe were taken by trainers to a Pokemon Center. All remnants of my childhood was gone, except for this cube, which reminds me of all of them every day."

"Pika pika," Pikachu murmured solemnly.

N rubbed Pikachu's head comfortingly. "This staff contains the essence of all Pokemon types. And now Team Plasma has returned," he growled, standing up. He smacked his fist into his palm. "They've returned to recapture me so I can talk to Reshiram for them and say that we are the only good guys."

Anger building up inside him, he whipped around and smashed his fist into a nearby tree trunk. The reinforced wood from his cube's magic caused his hand to bounce off, and he hissed slightly. "After meeting you six and your Pokemon, I know that is not true. Team Plasma wants to control Reshiram and use her as their weapon. To take over Unova, then Johto, Sinnoh, Kanto, Kalos, Alola, and then so many other regions. Eventually the world and all it's Legendaries, Mythicals, and everything in between."

"What?! Kanto? _Sinnoh?!"_ Ash cried. "No!"

"Sinnoh?" Iris inquired slyly. "A girlfriend of yours over there? Maybe a boyfriend?"

Ash froze, face instantly turning red. "What?! No!" He waved his hands in the air desperately. "Why would you think that?!"

"Your purple-haired companion...Paul, was it? He was from Sinnoh, right?" N asked.

Iris and Cilan both grinned at Ash with this revelation, whose face was about as red as a Darumaka's head. I_t would be a crime for me to not support them, honestly. Ash changed Paul from a ruthless trainer to a caring one, even if he doesn't like to show it. Ash carries out my ideals in a way that even I have failed in._

"Awwww, does Ash have a crush?" Iris teased. She was obviously enjoying this way too much.

Ash shook his head ferverently. "No! I-I just like bothering him because we always used to get on each other's nerves seriously, but now we have a much better understanding of each other, and I was able to make him into a better person, and I can hold that over him! See, I'm just trying to be annoying to him because he lost to me!"

***

_Ash giggled. "I've never seen you at a loss for words, Paul! You always seemed to know just what to say." He relaxed slightly. "It's good to see you again."_

_***_

Ash stared at N. "I don't know how you managed to make me remember that specific quote, and it's actually pretty impressive that you remembered that so well, but damn you for making valid points against me."

_I made Ash swear. This is the best day of my life._

"Pan_sage!"_

The group turned to see Pansage shooting Bullet Seed at some nearby bushes. Cilan rushed over to his Pokemon, concern written all over his face. "Pansage, what's wrong?"

"Liepard!"

Cilan was dragged down by Pansage as a Shadow Ball flew over his head. _Liepard. Team Plasma's main Pokemon! _"It's Team Plasma!" N yelled, panic and rage surging through him. "Get back, everyone! They could have the place surrounded!"

Cilan and Pansage rushed back to the group. Axew scurried into Iris's hair, while Pikachu scrambled up Ash's back and onto his head, already bristling with electricity. N thrust out a hand that was straight like a blade. "Come out!" he ordered. "We know you're there."

Seven Plasma grunts emerged from the bushes, surrounding them on all sides. Aldith stepped forward. "Long time, no see, Natural." N froze at her voice. It was so familiar, so chillingly familiar. It wasn't Aldith's.

"Natural?" Ash, Iris, and Cilan looked to N for confirmation, but N's eyes were zeroed in on the head grunt.

"Dusk?" he inquired, voice cracking a bit.

Dusk's image wavered a bit, then glitched into a female Zoroark. "Yes," she murmured through telepathy. "It's me."

Ash and his friends gasped in shock. One put a hand on Dusk's shoulder protectively, and N noticed that he had the same colored hair as her. Barrot. 

N stepped forward. "What have they done to you?!" he growled.

"I chose to be with them, Natural."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "My name is N. My days as Natural are behind me. Now answer me. What have they done to you?!"

Were they deceiving him by making this grunt sound like Dusk? It must be a trick. A dirty, sick trick. He spun around angrily and walked towards two guards. The first one was thrown back a few feet by a kick to the gut, and the second fell over limply after a punch to the jaw. He motioned for Ash and his companions to follow. Then he walked off. There was no way Dusk would be in Team Plasma.

"Natu- N! Wait!"

N heard Dusk's pawsteps behind him and clenched his jaw. "You are not my childhood friend," he spat, not bothering to look at Dusk. Anger had its ways of protecting the grief that lingered inside him.

"But I gave you that staff."

N froze. Slowly, he turned around to face Dusk. "No, you- you couldn't-"

Dusk stepped forward again, head bowed. Her electric blue eyes now were full of feeling and regret. "I-I fled from the castle when you went to the ceremony. I had this sense that something terrible would happen, and I planned on meeting you outside after the ceremony had finished. Unfortunately, Reshiram burned down the castle. I wanted to help you, truly, but Adam, Shine, Dusty, Platinum, and everyone else were panicking. I had to help them first. I led them to a thick part of the woodlands. There were some Roselia there, so I asked them to take care of them. They agreed. Then I went back for you, but I couldn't find you! I was running everywhere, but the smoke was suffocating me. I even transformed into Arcanine to breathe easier. But my powers didn't have enough strength to be completely immune to fire." The Zoroark's breathing caught in her throat, and judging by the distant look in her eyes, N guessed that she was currently reliving the moment. "Eventually, I had to give up. But before I fled, I left this staff I created programmed to save your life if it ever came to it, so you'd know I was alive. I'd been working on it for years."

"So that's why you became so distant after my 13th birthday," N realized.

"I remembered how much you meant to me, and I wanted to protect you."

N looked down, shocked. He never questioned that his friends felt the same way as he did to them, but Dusk's loyalty and devotion went beyond anything he could've ever imagined. "Wow...Dusk," he murmured softly, fists unclenching. "I can't believe after all this time, you still remember me…"

"Everyone does," Dusk replied. With a wave of her black arm, a blue light shot out of it, and all the shapes of the Plasma grunts became his old friends. N gasped and stepped back as the illusions put on them by Dusk melted off into the soil. Shine the Leafeon. Adam the Darmanitan. Platinum the Minccino.

N felt every tense muscle in his body loosen as he stared in shock at all his old friends. They had returned. They were working for Team Plasma?

"We...we figured that once we found you, we could betray Plasma and join you," Dusk murmured softly.

"Ghetsis is going to notice the sudden decrease in grunts," Cilan remarked, jolting out N out of his memories.

"Right," N declared, smacking his fist into his palm. "Do they know you're here?"

"We can't be sure," Dusk admitted.

"Then we should keep moving," N decided hurriedly. "They are a cunning team.

They could be very near any moment now."

Ash, Cilan, and Iris hurried along the path with N , Dusk and her team, and the forest Pokemon tagging behind. "There's an exit over there," N called, waving a hand. The Pokemon instantly followed him, and N felt a stab of pain that they actually listened to him. Pokemon would act this way with their trainers, no? Do whatever they said. Trusted them. If N were to betray these forest Pokemon, at least it wouldn't be the same as releasing them. They were never officially "with" him in the first place. Not that N planned on betraying them, but the thought lingered in the back of his mind, so much that he almost didn't notice the new voice that had sounded in front of him.

"Not so fast."

The chilling, quiet laugh of another childhood friend sent shivers down his spine, and he froze with Dusk by his side as a white lab coat appeared out of the fog.

N glared at the scientist's closed eyes. "Do what you will. You will not hurt these Pokemon."

Colress's eyes flashed open, and stared directly into N's, almost meeting his level of intensity. "Hm. You say I won't hurt them. However...I disagree."

N flinched back, in shock at how Colress had still been using the catchphrase he had joked about in childhood. Or perhaps it had just been to unsettle him. It was working.

_Snap out of it! You don't know this man anymore. He's changed._

"So you're still a little kid on the inside," N remarked, folding his arms and scowling.

_I don't like this, N! _Dusk hissed nervously.

_Get Ash and his friends out of here, _N replied. _And all the Pokemon. Don't worry about me. I've got the staff._

_Don't overuse it, N._

_Only if necessary, friend. I swear._

Nodding, Dusk created an illusion of herself still standing there before slipping away, invisible to the eye of the scientist.

Colress whipped around, to N's alarm, and spread a gloved hand towards Dusk's retreating shape. The Zoroark hissed in alarm.

"No!" N grabbed Colress's arm and forced it away from Dusk. A gray fluid shot out of a band on his wrist. The moment it hit a tree, the fluid solidified, petrifying the tree.

N gaped as Colress's smirk widened. "Surprised at how smart I've become, old friend?"

N growled, hoping to at least distract Colress long enough to keep him away from Dusk. "A petrifying contraption? I must admit, this did not fit into my formula…"

Colress flinched, and N felt a surge of triumph at how he had gotten back his enemy with a childhood quote of his own. "Ah. Deja vu, I see."

The scientist looked down, eyes blocked by the glare over his glasses. "Touché. So you've grown…my, we do grow up fast, don't we?"

N clenched his fists. "You have already seen me. You were controlling Haxorus and Dragonite. And we fought in the research lab."

"So we did, so we did. You hardly seemed in shape for a little chat, however," he commented softly. He looked up and his gaze hardened. "But you seem fine now."

Knowing Colress would try to freeze him, he twisted the scientist's wrist down, and Colress let a hiss of pain escape his lips. He lifted his arm and fired. The fluid just barely missed the tip of N's ponytail as he dodged, and he inwardly cursed himself for having such long hair. He quickly climbed up the nearest tree, pushing away flashbacks of himself racing Colress and Dusk as they leaped from branch to branch. _Enough! That life is over now! _He sprang to the next branch as Colress froze his tree. Surely the blonde would have to run out of ammunition eventually. By then, Cilan, Ash, Iris, and the Pokemon would be out of range.

As if on cue, a scream tore through the forest, and N's head snapped up. _That was Platinum! _Taking advantage of the brief distraction, Colress lifted a hand and fired again. It hit N's necklace. _No! _He growled, remembering it's origins. _You've really become this cold-hearted. _He tossed the necklace up, watched as it froze into stone, then placed it back on his neck. _I'm not letting it go! _He then rocketed off toward the sounds of violent crashing and roars that echoed through the trees, hardly slowed by the sudden weight on his chest, Colress in hot pursuit.

_I can't let him get near Dusk! _Thinking fast, he brought his foot hard down on a branch before jumping to the next one. There was a satisfying crack of bark and a yell, and the footsteps chasing behind him were no more. He breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the slight pang of regret that pounded in his heart, and continued on. _Adam, Platinum, Dusk, I'm coming!_

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

There was the loud buzzing noise of electricity that created a bright flash. Liepard went flying into the air, swirls in their eyes, and N had to literally shake off the pity he felt for them. _They just want to oblige to their masters...no! They're enemies!_

_I can never call any Pokemon truly terrible…and I will never be able to, _he noted darkly.

"Axew! Dragon Rage!"

"Ax-EW!"

He bit his lip, gritting his teeth. _Pokemon battles…this is for the survival of Unova. If these Pokemon are willing to help, then who am I to stop them from doing so?_

"Zoro!"

_I can read Dusk's mind especially clear...she's hardly a Pokemon than a human. But then, all Pokemon are like humans in one way or another. They all have feelings, they all have dreams, they all have fears. They can be our best friend or worst enemy. They are like us. Why should we treat them any different?_

He leaped down from his tree and onto the shoulders of a Plasma grunt, who was instantly knocked out cold. He hit the back of the second grunt's neck, causing him to faint, and the other was pushed into the tree by a strong punch. Apparently they were the last, because Dusk and everyone else were groaning and resting on the trunk of a tree at the edge of the forest. They had made it. He bent down, trying to regain his breath after the long plight through the forest. "Are you guys alright?" he asked, panting.

Cilan nodded. "We're a bit burnt, but still going strong," he told N brightly, before promptly falling onto his back.

Iris sweatdropped. "And we're supposed to believe that?"

Shine stood up. _N...you're alright! _Her voice almost brought tears to his eyes, and he pulled his hat over his eyes as the reality of the situation began to rest on him. _I...I have my family back._

Platinum cheered and Adam grinned cheekily.

_All but one._

Dusk shifted into her human form- the one that N couldn't get used to, after seeing Aldith as an antagonist for so long. She took her mask and hat off, shaking slightly. "It feels so good to stretch every once in awhile," she remarked dryly, "but I'd prefer not to get beaten to a pulp while doing so."

Shine walked around, using Refresh on everyone cheerfully, and N fell back against a tree with Dusk by his side. "We may be out of the forest, but we're not out of the woods quite yet," he murmured to his childhood friend. It felt strange but comforting talking to her again, as if they hadn't been separated for over 3 years.

She shrugged. "We're never out of the woods until we die. That's just life on the run, N. Now get used to it, because we'll be doing plenty of running from here on out."

"Oh, joy," he mumbled, staring up at the sky, which shone like the lenses of a single-minded scientist's glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone ship N and Colress yet cuz i sure do
> 
> i sincerely hope no one is screaming at me because of all the OCs cuz I really don't think N would just call Pokemon by their species name, and he absolutely would listen to their individual names
> 
> even if the only names i can come up with are ones like "shine" and "adam"
> 
> i mean darumaka - akamurad - adamurak - adam
> 
> his original name was akam but it just sounded weirddddd
> 
> and N had a Zoroark in the game right so this isn't me being an edgy furry and wanting to include Zoroark
> 
> if i included Lucario that would be a different story but i DIDN'T so hA
> 
> asgldhkg help i'm so tired
> 
> oh did you know that aldith x ghetsis exists
> 
> i was so sh00k like maybe ghetsis looks/sounds way older than he actually is but it doesn't feel OKAY


	5. Meowth, Colress, and Team Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you like Jessie and James but  
things don't end up as well as they do in the anime for them
> 
> I did the Mary Sue Litmus Test for Dusk, and she like a 10 which is really good (as in she's safe and isn't a mary sue). I think Aaron would fail epically if I did it for him, though lmao  
just read the chapter you'll know what i mean

**Meowth, Colress, and Team Rivalry!**

_N...I had wished that it wouldn't turn out this way. But I suppose it can't be helped._

"Aaron." He nodded to the lone grunt standing in front of Ghetsis's office. He had always been one for acknowledging all, no matter what role they played.

"Doctor Colress." The grunt bowed equally as curtly, long brown hair falling over his closed eyes. The boy wasn't blind, but he never seemed to open his eyes. It seemed that he walked around using echolocation tactics. There were rumors that he was half bat and that was why he always kept a cloak on- to hide his hybrid parts. But that was only one of many, and frankly it wasn't impossible for ordinary people to learn echolocation. It was simply another example of how easily people could be swept up by rumors.

Colress opened the door to the Lord's office. "Lord Ghetsis," he greeted.

The chair didn't turn around. "Did you succeed in capturing N?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. A number of our grunts appear to have betrayed us, and were actually N's Pokemon from the start. Aldith seems to be Dusk, the Zoroark that befriended N, and Barrot was another one of his accomplices. They aided his escape."

Ghetsis let out a long sigh. "So our highest ranking lieutenants have left, lowering our numbers greatly. It is also plausible that they left sabotage in their wake. Send all available grunts across headquarters, and search everywhere. There could be traps, paper bombs, or other things. If I remember correctly, Aldith was the one who suggested the video cameras. Destroy all of them. We cannot let her have any more information about us. It is simply luck that she did not learn of our true intentions."

Colress nodded. "I understand, sir."

There was silence following his statement, and Colress walked towards the door.

"Wait."

Colress froze, heart instantly leaping up to his throat. Ghetsis's voice was the raspy, robotic kind, devoid of all emotion, that would be a reaper's, as if doom were to take on a form with an oversized cloak and green hair. Adjusting his glasses in order to regain his composure, he let his smooth voice and smirk take over. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I am promoting Aaron to Team Plasma Admin. Make sure the other grunts are notified of this."

"No problem, my Lord. Will that be all?"

Silence once more. Colress bowed and turned around, opening the door. Aaron was still there, eyes closed. Shutting the door behind him, he saw the signature red lens falling over the boy's face, and his whole body tensed. _That must be Ghetsis telling him of his promotion._

The red lens retracted, and Aaron's eyes opened slightly, although not enough to see the color. Colress nodded in congratulations and walked away.

* * *

"Doctor Colress," Aaron greeted, walking up behind the scientist.

Colress adjusted his glasses as he turned away from the red-eyed Scolipede. "No need for formalities anymore, Aaron. We are equals." He was used to Aldith- no, Dusk- appearing behind him, but she was a backstabber and Aaron wasn't.

_How strange that she would question my loyalties, when she was never loyal at all._

_But knowing my past...I would question myself, too, in her position. After all, we were both N's comrades._

"Hm." Aaron looked at the Scolipede and frowned. "How is the fury level?"

"Not as high as I expected," the scientist admitted, downcast. "My voice apparently isn't threatening enough."

"If I may…" Aaron offered. "Is it possible to generate images on their head? Perhaps, in their mind, slaughter their family or their species. Something traumatizing."

Colress blinked at the admin for a moment, then chuckled softly. "You are quite the imaginative one, my comrade. Can you take note of these stats? Thank you. I'll try what you've suggested. I'm always open to new ideas, anyway."

_If I insert this picture and scale into the EM wave and… _He took off his glove, and fished out a scalpel from his coat pocket, creating a slight incision in his skin that dripped blood onto the glass panel. _That should be good enough. Let's see, now._

The Scolipede had been released from the wave and was now sleeping. Colress turned the switch on for the EM waves to release. They were not seen, but they had an immediate effect on the Scolipede, who jolted awake. Its eyes widened and rattled inside it's head, and it collapsed quickly, twitching. Colress sighed and turned off the machine. "I guess the sensation triggered too much shock and not enough fury."

Aaron nodded. "Your goal is to bring out their power through rage, correct? I suppose my idea makes the Pokemon more vulnerable than mad. It could always depend on the Pokemon's personality, though."

Colress nodded. "It's a good idea. Just not unconditional."

"Being a scientist is difficult, isn't it?"

"Hm. Yes, I suppose." He moved the capsules around so a sleeping Beartic was in front of him. "It's all worth it in the end, though. Observe."

Turning the EM waves on again, this time switching out the picture of a decapitated Scolipede with one of an abused Beartic. The images flashed through the Pokemon's mind. It stood up slowly, then bellowed loud enough to crack the glass surrounding it. Luckily it didn't, and the Ice-type roared insanely, pounding the the glass with it's huge fists. It used a variety of Ice moves repetitively. Colress glanced at the monitor and saw the rage meter spazzing out, with yellow and red warning signs flashing on the edges. _Aaron was right._

_CRACK._

_Oh, right. I'm in mortal danger. _"Klinklang, use Iron Defense." He tossed out his Pokemon, which quickly created a metal wall around the rapidly shattering enclosement. The Beartic let out a throaty growl and tried to break through with no avail. Colress reached out and turned off the EM waves, and the Beartic sank to the ground limply.

The scientist turned to Aaron, who was shaking slightly. "Your idea may not be so bad, after all. Would you like to work for me?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'd rather keep my life, thanks," he replied dryly, walking off. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Colress looked closely at the boy's retreating figure. Despite already being at the rank of Admin, he was only fourteen, about the age of that connoisseur boy that accompanied N. Quite the child prodigy. For a moment Colress wondered who the boy's parents were. Perhaps they were Champions of some sort. "Of course a Champion would want their child to join a prestigious team like Plasma," he mused aloud. _You can't resist that bait, now can you?_

"Is that so?"

"I did not know."

"This scrappy little team is just for show. _Meow_!"

_Ah, I truly am amazing._

Colress looked up and smirked at the three- no, two people and a Meowth standing on the roof. "Well, you sure are sneaky. I never saw you coming."

"Prestigious team, James? Sounds unreal."

"Oh but Jessie, Team Rocket sure seals the deal.",

"Can't argue with that, is what I feel!"

Colress's mouth twitched into a small smirk, the most he could do without laughing at them. One with fuschia pink hair that streamed out into a long, gravity-defying ponytail, which probably only existed due to a waterfall of hair gel. She had matching eyes and a white cropped uniform with a large, red "R" on the top, as well as knee-high black boots. Her male companion donned periwinkle blue hair and green eyes, and the same uniform as the girl, only without revealing his stomach or legs, and black boots tucked under white pants. The talking Meowth stood with a smug expression on his face, half shadowed by the metal beams on the ceiling.

_Honestly Team Plasma's uniforms are so much cooler._

He chose not to say anything, if only to to rile them up more, and turned back to the monitor. _Next victim should definitely be the Meowth. I've already figured out their plan. They want to distract the grunts with the people, then have the cat attack me or steal information while they think no one else is watching. They've already messed up by revealing the Meowth exists. Do they honestly expect me to believe the stuffed cat below them is real? There's static in the recording._

_I'll play along, anyway, no matter how tempting it would be to just walk to that corner of the room and grab the cat by the scruff._

_N would have immediately called them out on their bluff. _A small smile appeared on his face. _He's smart, but had never seen the point of hiding knowledge. I can still remember that time when he had seen a Stantler for the first time and asked why it had so much fat. We were chased around for the next hour or so._ His smile quickly faded. _But those days are gone now._

"What? Ignoring us? Someone needs to be taught by Team Rocket."

"Too bad for you, we work together like a ball and socket."

…_I can't even…_

He continued tapping at the monitor, not even doing anything but pushing random buttons such as brightness and the power of the EM waves. The power didn't really matter at the moment, since he wasn't controlling any Pokemon at the moment, but that Meowth...he would be next.

It would be quite an experiment to see the reaction of a talking Pokemon. Thanks to Aaron's suggestions, he could easily traumatize the Meowth with pictures of his Team Rocket dying. He had installed a tiny camera on the rim of his glasses and in the time it took the fools to make pathetic rhymes he had programmed them to take pictures of any living thing.

"Try to catch us if you can!" recited Jessie brightly.

"We'll be far away before you can even stand," James added.

"Off we go to the woodland!" They then dashed off, and Colress mimed taking out earplugs, mostly for his own amusement. Their squeaky voices were slowly killing his ears. Thank Arceus they were gone- far, far away from Colress's lab. _I've been standing the whole time...you know, not like that matters or anything._

Unfortunately, there was still the Meowth, with the equally annoying voice. The scientist lay a hand against his forehead in dismay. _It's all for science._

"So you're Team Plasma's scientist, are ya?"

Colress resisted the urge to put his earplugs back on and instead gave a fake smile to the Meowth. "Oh, you're still here? I never would have guessed." He feigned mock surprise, which the cat seemed to take as legitimate shock.

"Not even the smartest scientist could have figured out such an intricate scheme. Betcha didn't think dat, did ya? Ha!"

"No, of course not," the Pokémon researcher replied. Flattery would probably get him somewhere in this case. "So you wish to steal my device?"

"Naw, we ain't interested in dat. We're going right to the source- you!"

"Me?" This caught him off guard. So they wanted him to join Team Rocket. Colress had no obligation to, obviously, if he had to wear that ridiculous and shameless uniform as well as be around dimwits like them all day. Plus, he was indebted to Team Plasma- he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

The very thought of leaving reduced him to a laughing, shaking mess.

"_Akuroma, is it?"_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

"_You studied with Professor Juniper Sr. for a few years, did you not? You must have learned a wide range of things about the power of Pokemon."_

"_...sir, may I-"_

"_Speak your mind? Feel free, for this moment."_

He'd stuttered slightly, and had to take a few deep breaths before he could get the words out. _"I would like to join you, sir. I know it seems impudent of me, but I cannot find my purpose simply with the materials I have at the moment. I will need your support if I wish to pursue my interests, and I can help you, as well."_

The lack of surprise in Ghetsis's face was the most surprising thing about the exchange.

"_How?"_

"_You are Lord Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I know that you wish to awaken Reshiram, and seek her true power. I, too, want to discover her full potential. If you can give me the technology and payment I request, I may be able to fulfill your lifelong dream."_

A fascinating symbiotic relationship, it was. At eight years old, he'd gone to study with the old professor. At nine years old, he'd realized that he was _bored_ of the world where he was limited by things like morality and luck. At ten years old, he was making illegal deals with the equivalent of the Unovan Mafia boss.

At ten years old, he'd met N, and was split in two.

_I've been laughing for quite some time now. _He nonchalantly turned back to the offended Meowth with a fake smile. "I deeply apologize," he said, not meaning it at all. "How rude of me…please continue."

The cat Pokemon's face was the definition of a 'bruh moment,' but he walked over to the EM wave machine, patting it all the same, as though he hadn't witnessed a mad scientist's mental shutdown just a few seconds prior. "This is a real piece of work, doctor, ain't it."

Colress closed his eyes. "To think that a Pokemon would be praising my work...it's quite a remarkable thought. You have my deepest gratitude." _That must be the first time I was sincere in this entire conversation. To have a Pokemon congratulate me on a device that can and will end all of its free will. How fascinating._

"But it's really your talent that matters," the Meowth continued. "Look, face it. This day job doesn't suit you and you know it! You don't care about Team Plasma's plans. You just wanna find the true power of Pokemon!"

Colress's eyes narrowed. _This Meowth believes he knows me inside and out. But he doesn't understand at all. That will be my main advantage in this argument. Faking out on him until the last moment. _"And if I join Team Rocket, I will be able to research all I want?"

"You won't find a more rhetorical question, doc!"

_Yes, because obviously the answer is no._

Colress pretended to consider it, adjusting his glasses. "Well...it is quite an interesting proposition. And speaking on interesting...I find you quite interesting as well."

Meowth was caught off guard, and Colress inwardly smirked. _Uno reverse card. _"Wha-? Who, me?"

"Well, it's not everyday you find a talking Pokémon, is it?"

"Welp, I guess not. I'm one of a kind, aren't I?" The cat seemed to recover quickly from his shock. "And Team Rocket is full of cool people and Pokémon like me!"

_I completely doubt that. Team Rocket? What kind of name is that? Do they blast off at every other moment? In that case, I suppose this Meowth will go flying soon._

Meowth folded his arms. "I betcha three-to-one odds that you wanna use me as a test subject. I'll let you do it...if you join us."

Colress blinked. _This Meowth is quite clever...hm. Should I risk it? I can always break promises, so there's no big deal. _"Of course."

* * *

_Click._

Branches beneath his feet.

_Click._

One before him.

_Click._

About two meters away.

Aaron brought his feet down, and sprang to the next branch.

All clicks had happened within the span of a few seconds, and he repeated this process over and over again, leaping through the forest above the heads of the Team Rocket grunts.

_Click._

A rectangular shaped object, in an amorphous tree?

_Ah. I must have found it._

He halted his chase, keeping his hearing trained towards the breaths of Shintsu and Nifeng below him, and felt the small panel. Several buttons stood, none with raised letters that he could read with his finger. _Damn, if only they'd written letters in braille._

He opened his eyes, and immediately his surroundings were enveloped in a purple filter. The remote in front of him was gray, with a red panel. He could now read the lavender letters, but his vision quickly began flashing black, and he quickly scanned the panel. _On and off, cat treat dispenser, strength of barrier, locations of laser devices..._

They weren't too far from here.

He closed his eyes once more and dashed off, rapid-fire clicks emitting from his mouth. Three beams arranged in a triangle, all emitting an unnatural heat, probably from being tested and left on for too long. _Easy._

He arrived at the first device. "Make the stooges stay still," he muttered into this walkie talkie. He could locate them, but he needed to get the placement of the devices correct, or he'd accidentally trap Shintsu and Nifeng inside with the Rocket grunts. As annoyed as he could get at his now-subordinates, he wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone. Not even Ghetsis.

"We are in the middle of our superior plan to take over Unova," Shintsu, another grunt, growled. _Of all the cue commands he could've said, he chose to say that? That's so cringey. _"You will not get in our way. Magnezone!"

Nifeng threw a Pokeball. "Liepard!"

The two Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs, whirring and hissing.

The two Rocket grunts smirked, stopping in place and throwing out Pokemon of their own. A Woobat and an Amoonguss, by the sounds of it. It didn't really matter, and Aaron focused on the next two devices. One was only on the next tree. He angled it in front of the opposing duo.

"Oh ho ho! You thought we were done?" the woman crowed.

"We're sorry to say, but we have won!"

_Dammit._

The boy brought his foot down hard on his branch and dashed forward, relying on all the momentum he could get. He just managed to wrench the last one into place, just as the devices shuddered and fired, trapping the Rocket grunts in a yellow barrier.

He could feel Shintsu's disapproving stare as he dropped down from the trees, slightly out of breath. "You should've just deactivated them. You're an Admin now, right? Be more practical."

Aaron merely smiled, gesturing back to the panicking Rocket grunts, who were cursing them dramatically. He couldn't see them, but their muffled screams were like music to his ears. "Ah, but that's a view that rivals a even masterpiece worth tens of billions."

Nifeng stood in front of them, folding her arms. "Liepard, come." The telltale warping sound of the Pokeball alerted the boy that the cat pokemon was now in its Pokeball. "Let's return back to headquarters, Aaron."

Shintsu blinked and brought Magnezone back inside it's ball. "Lord Ghetsis will be waiting, captain. Let's go."

Aaron gestured for them to go ahead, and Shintsu's gaze remained distrustfully on him, but he exited the clearing alongside his sister. Aaron waved cheerfully, then walked back to the trapped grunts. "That was quite the brilliant plan!" he congratulated them. "It's a shame that I was just promoted. You see, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself right now, so of course I'd want to do something a bit extra for my subordinates."

He opened his eyes, and was greeted for a few, satisfying seconds by the terrified faces of the Team Rocket grunts before they fell backwards, instantly unconscious.

"Just to keep you out of it for a while," he explained, pretending as though they could hear him. "We can't have you escaping and disturbing Master Ghetsis's plans."

* * *

_He is tiring._

The Meowth had lasted for a total of 30 seconds at Colress's easiest level of EM waves and still going. Colress smirked. He must have been specifically instructed to use some kind of distraction method until the scientist stopped. However, he had no intention of doing so. Colress increased the Delta waves by 20%, and the Meowth screeched in fear before collapsing.

Aaron stepped into the room, with the floating grunts out cold behind him. "How did it go, Doctor Colress?"

"Harder than I expected, but the Meowth is now part of us."

Aaron nodded. He then forcefully kicked the grunts awake. "Wake up, fools."

The girl startled awake first. "Hasn't anyone taught you manners?!" she raged. "Never kick a lady; especially not me, Jessie-"

Instantly a blade was pressed against her neck, and she froze, eyes growing wide with terror. "Shut up," Aaron commanded, "or die."

The periwinkle-haired boy rubbed his eyes, saw Jessie's condition, and didn't dare make a sound.

_Honestly, Lord Ghetsis, Aaron deserves another promotion for rescuing my hearing._

"Now watch as this wonderful little Meowth succumbs to my great invention," Colress boasted gleefully, adjusting the monitor once more.

Nifeng walked forward. "Meowth. Your enemy...is Team Rocket."

Jessie and James smirked. "Sorry, but Meowth-"

Meowth stood up slowly with a fierce red glowing from his eyes, effectively cutting them off. "Mrrowr… mrrOWW!" It unsheathed its claws and used Fury Swipes, creating a whirlwind. Stone pillars all around it crumbled to pieces, and a sinister smile creeped over Colress's face.

"It's wonderful!" he yelled. "I have created a masterpiece! It's attack has been boosted to the limit!"

The Team Rocket grunts looked at each other and then Colress as if he were a madman, but he paid no attention, for this was the true power of a Meowth, an otherwise fairly weak Pokemon. A type of power he had sought for so long. _They could never understand, but I have never wanted to see more than this. I do not desire for my own power, or being acknowledged. I simply want to seek a way out of this mundane world, with all of its stats and limitations. I want to go beyond everyone's expectations. Team Plasma has helped me do so. Without them, I would not be feeling such catharsis._

Meowth turned towards Jessie and James, causing them to freak out. "Mrrow!" It weilded Scratch, but instead of a single blow, it slashed several times, with its claws notably longer than before. The woman's eye's were wide in pain and shock, and she trembled fearfully.

Aaron shook his head, sheathing his sword. "Colress, you should call back that cat now. It's done enough."

Colress sighed as he released Klinklang. "Oh, alright. Klinklang, use Thunder Wave."

The Gear Pokemon let loose a series of electric waves, and the Scratch Cat Pokemon froze before collapsing in exhaustion.

Shintsu clapped. "Impressive."

Nifeng gave him a 'bruh moment' stare as Colress adjusted his glasses once more and grinned. "What a wonderful test subject you have been,"

"Meowth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as this chapter was just "colress is underrated as hell and aaron is such a gary stu oc" i actually quite liked writing it
> 
> pretty weird that it's one of the shorter chapters
> 
> i thought it'd be longer
> 
> oh well


	6. Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good god, this chapter was terrible at first. And I mean it's still terrible but it's kinda redeemable I guess  
I liked writing Ash monologue  
Serious Ash is good Ash (like in DIAMOND AND PEARL WITH PAUL-)  
nuxtaku made a video about how paul is the best rival and you should watch it  
and subscribble to nux because he's great and he literally has the best fambase on all of youtube and i'm proud to be a part of it
> 
> okay but can we talk about how all the Professor Juniper 'listen to the end' jokes defy all the laws of grammar and piss me off to no end like-  
it's probably funnier in Japanese and something got lost in translation lmao  
it better make more sense in japanese or any tolerance i had for the old man goes out the window

**Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals**

"We're finally at Dragonspiral Tower!" Iris cheered, leaning against a convenient tree in relief. "That was way more trouble than it was worth."

"I don't know about that, Iris," Cilan mused. "After all, we met N, who definitely gave us a new look at the lives of Pokemon." N had left with Dusk and the rest of his Pokemon in order to pursue Team Plasma. He assured them they would meet again, which did make sense. After all, Team Plasma was after Reshiram, and they were headed to the White Ruins.

"But was that a good thing or a bad thing?" she groaned.

Ash blinked. "I don't know. I guess both. I mean, now we have a better understanding of Pokemon, and we kind of stopped an evil team's plans. But now we're involved in this whole Reshiram thing, and we've got the evil team out for our heads." He placed his hands against the back of his head, looking upwards. "Ah, well. No sense in worrying about it now."

"N really is a mysterious character," Cilan commented. "Even though he told us his past and everything, he's still pretty suspicious. I mean...he still has that questionable relationship with Colress. Have either of you noticed?"

Iris frowned, scrunching up her brow thoughtfully. "Uhhh...oh! When we found Team Plasma's lab on that mountain, Colress and N were fighting, but they were saying some really weird stuff."

"And when Haxorus was raging, N gave Colress a funny look," Ash added. "But they might just hate each other a lot, right? N wants to free Pokemon, and Colress wants to enslave them. They're polar opposites."

"There's still so much about him we don't know," the green-haired boy mused. "A few of them, _he_ doesn't even seem to know."

Ash shrugged. "That doesn't matter!" he shouted. "N's our friend, and that's what really counts!" He pumped a fist into the air enthusiastically, and Iris and Cilan sweatdropped.

"Excuse me?"

The three companions turned to see a bearded man in a heavy trench coat, safari hat, and tinted glasses walking up to them. "Hey, are you friends of Professor Juniper?"

Cilan blinked. "Please excuse me, but...which professor?"

The man laughed heartily. "The Professor's dad. I'm his assistant. We're all waiting for you at the White Ruins. The professor is in the middle of what he believes to be a breakthrough."

Iris gasped. "Oh, you are! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! We ran into a lot of trouble on the way here...but we're fine now!"

The assistant nodded. "That's alright. I have a car waiting back there- let's go."

"All right!" Ash cheered. "No more walking, because man, am I beat!"

In the bushes, Shintsu watched the kids go. He then walked over to Nifeng and Colress, tilting his head towards the car. Colress smirked and adjusted his glasses so his eyes were blocked by the glare. "A breakthrough, huh? Follow them."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"This place is enormous!" Cilan exclaimed. "It's like tasting an ancient spice to an age-old recipe."

"It looks so cool!" Iris squealed. "And these ruins have something to do with Reshiram?"

Lucas, the professor's assistant, turned his head back to smile at them. "They sure do. It holds the Light Stone, which is a transformed version of Reshiram herself." He led them into a huge cavern with twisting halls and torches, casting eerie shadows along the stone.

"Wow…it's like a maze down here," Ash commented in awe.

Lucas nodded. "It's all too easy to get lost. Only experts can navigate through the White Ruins. Not to mention all the dangerous Pokémon lurking about."

Ash shuddered. "There better not be any Haunters or chandeliers in here…"

Pikachu squeaked in agreement, shivering slightly as well.

"Huh?" inquired Iris. Neither Ash nor Pikachu seemed inclined to talk about whatever incident they were referring to.

They found Professor Juniper standing in front of what appeared to be a wall of blocks. Each block had a strange symbol carved into it. There was a space where one should have been, which ultimately defied gravity as others rested over it.

"Hey, Professor Juniper!" Ash called.

"Great to see you again!" Iris greeted cheerfully, waving.

"Axew-yew!"

To their surprise, the professor whipped around and held a hand out. "Wait! Don't come any closer!"

All four and their Pokemon froze up in fear.

"...if there were any danger."

Iris sweatdropped as they all fell to the ground in relief. " 'Listen to the end' is the very first rule of science…"

Juniper laughed. "Right you are, young lassie! Thank you for coming here."

"No, thank you!" Cilan protested courteously. "It's an honor to be invited to such a sacred place."

"So please, professor, tell us about this great discovery!" Ash pleaded, eyes shining.

The old man chuckled. "Aren't you the eager one, my dear Ash? Well, behind this door is a most important _something_ related to Reshiram, as I'm sure you've heard from Lucas. Something very special...the Light Stone!"

Cilan gasped. "To think that the great Dragon-type Pokemon who controls fire is right beyond that wall! That would most certainly be a monumental find, professor! Have you found a way to open it yet?"

"Indeed I have," Juniper gloated proudly, "Studying these ancient texts. That is...if it works."

Everyone sweatdropped again. "Pika…. groaned Pikachu in annoyance.

Iris elbowed both Cilan and Ash. "Hey...won't something bad happen if Reshiram is released?" she hissed. "That's what happened to N."

Cilan blinked out of his stupor. "Oh...right." He raised his voice so Juniper could hear him. "Professor, isn't this just a _tiny_ bit dangerous? Reshiram is a wild Pokemon, after all."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure I can take a flamethrower or two," Juniper assured them.

Ash blinked. "I'm worried about us," he whispered, earning grunts of agreement from his companions.

"So lift _ka_ up...and _do_ to the right...then _che_ goes to the left...then _ju_ up," the professor muttered, sliding the massive blocks around. A deep rumbling noise emerged from the wall as the block for _kori_, or flames, slid into place. All the symbols then glowed a neon blue. "I've done it correctly!" Juniper cried.

"You sure that's not a ticking time bomb?!" Iris worried.

When the glow subsided, all the blocks had disappeared, revealing a long passageway. The small party breathed out in awe. "You did it, Professor!" Ash cheered. "Yosh! Now let's go see this Light Stone." He strode forward, with everyone else following.

"Whoa…" Cilan breathed, for once no life-to-food similes at hand. "This looks incredible!"

Their surroundings consisted of a huge, stone chamber. Several statues of Unova Pokemon lined the sides, locked in intricately detailed battles. A Beartic had a massive paw over a Gigalith's head, as if about to chuck it into a wall. Packs of Liepard and Heliolisk respectively faced off, the dark types forming Shadow Ball and the Sun Pokemon charging Solar Beams. Scolipedes and Whirlipedes battled a Ferrothorn and Bisharp.

In the center was a series of stairs with a worn pedestal in the middle. On it was a silver sphere with Great Ball markings grooved into its upper half. Iris turned to the professor. "Is that…?"

"Yes." The old man nodded gravely. "It is. The _Raitosutōn_\- The Light Stone."

Ash twisted up his face in disappointment. "That's it? Doesn't look all that impressive to me- OOF!" He shot a death glare to Iris. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"This is a sacred relic," she hissed. "Not to mention _Reshiram_'s incarnate form! Show some respect! She could be hearing you right now!"

Ash shut up as Juniper cautiously walked towards the stone. As he picked it up, streams of light erupted from it in a way similar to N's staff. Juniper inhaled sharply as the light blinded their view of him for a moment. "WAH!" Ash yelped, covering his eyes.

When the light cleared, Juniper was still standing there in shock, slightly singed. The _raitosūton _remained unchanged in his hands. "Professor! Are you alright?" Lucas inquired.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit burnt in a few places," he assured then. "Let's bring this to the research site. I want everyone to see this."

The young trio exchanged glances. This wasn't going to go as planned- not if N had anything to do with it.

* * *

N was falling.

The surface of the cliff jutted outwards and inwards as gravity pulled him downwards.

Bending his legs, he landed on a tree below and continued racing through the forest. Dusk was right behind him in Zoroark form. The research site was just ahead. He was almost there. So close to preventing everyone from discovering Reshiram. So close. He couldn't let them use her as a subject of their torment. He wouldn't. _Ash, Iris, Cilan, please understand._

"There." Dusk's voice was breathless but determined.

They arrived on a small ledge in front of the trio and an old man holding the Light Stone. _No. They already have it. Reshiram, hold on!_

Ash looked up. "Huh...hey! N! Dusk!"

Cilan and Iris followed his gaze and their eyes widened. Troubled gazes passed between them. N could tell from their expressions that they knew what he was about to do. Ash was too naïve to realize and screwed his face up in deep concentration. N would have to leave him out of the situation.

_Tell me. What is your choice? Will you help this man, or will you help Pokémon?_

They slowly stepped in front of the professor, and N sighed. "I see. Iris, Cilan. Then we will have to use force."

Ash started. "Wait, what? N, what's going on?"

Professor Juniper was equally as puzzled. "You three. Who is this young man?"

N looked backwards to signal Dusk, but she was already gone. There was a cry from Iris and Cilan as well as the old man. N leapt down as she reappeared beside him. _Take Reshiram. I'll hold them off for you._

"Thank you, Dusk."

He ran off, not daring to look back, the _raitosūton_ cradled firmly in his arms. _Don't let your connections with these people hold you back. They just don't understand. Pokemon cannot be truly happy if they have a master they are unwilling to defend That man wants to use Reshiram as a research subject. He does not view her as a Pokemon, not as a living being who is like him. I will help you, Reshiram. Dusk and I will get you out of here, so you can be free, and live in peace._

"N! Wait!"

"No, Ash," he called back, still facing forward. "Reshiram should not be used as an object of science. She is a living being like you."

"But N- Wah!"

N spun around and saw Ash sinking into a hole in the ground. "Ash!" He ran over and grabbed the boy's hand. Ash's eyes were wide with fear.

He felt the ground beneath him give way and suddenly he was falling once more, the ruins breaking away behind him. Iris was screaming after them, and Cilan and the old man were restraining her. He looked at Ash, whose eyes were staring blankly upwards. He was in a trance. Didn't he have a Charizard?

"Ash. Ash! Wake up!"

A fruitless effort, he thought, as the earth rushed towards him. N himself could have released Charizard. But he would never use Pokéballs.

Grabbing his cube, he felt the Ground-type essence flow through, and he pointed the newly-transformed staff at the floor. It would soften the ground so they wouldn't break bones. Or the Light Stone. _Reshiram, hang on…_

Blackness.

* * *

"Dragonite! Use Flamethrower!" Iris cried. It struck down the Golurk and Timburr, and the dragon roared in triumph.

"Crustle, use Rock Slide!"

"Liepard. Use Hyper Beam," Nifeng commanded stonily. Rows of cat-like Pokemon jumped up, emitting reddish streams of light.

"Magnezone, use Electro Ball," Shintsu ordered.

"Conkel-durr-raa!"

"Timburr!"

"Go-lurk!"

Iris and Cilan battled back-to-back with the Team Plasma grunts and worker Pokemon. Colress stood high up on a cliff, huge machine next to him, as he gleefully controlled all the Pokemon to his will.

Professor Juniper suddenly yelled, donning as panicked an expression he could have with closed eyes. "Kids! Return your Pokemon, now!"

The two whipped around to see Colress charging up his machine, and returned Dragonite and Crustle just before the rays could hit them. Iris sighed in relief, but quickly found that they were in another dilemma. They were defenseless against an entire team of strong Pokemon.

Shintsu stepped up, wearing large metal bands on his arm, which he lifted almost effortlessly to show to the three. "I'm afraid your resistance was futile."

* * *

"N...N! You awake? N!"

The darkness drained out of his vision, and he awoke to Ash's brown stare. "Hey! Are you okay?"

He slowly sat up, groaning. "Uhn…" Suddenly, his mind cleared, and he scrambled to his feet. "Where's Reshiram?"

"It's okay. She's right over there," Ash soothed, gesturing to the case a small distance away from them. It pulsed softly, giving light to the cavern. N idly noticed their stretched out shadows on the walls.

N shook his head, trying to shake the fuzziness out of his eyesight. "Ah. That's good."

Ash pointed upwards, which was covered by fallen rock. "That's where we fell from. I guess we can't fly out."

"Yeah."

"Shintsu, sir. N and the Light Stone are both in that hole," a grunt reported.

Shintsu scowled. "How inconvenient. Lord Ghetsis and Aaron are arriving separately. We should wait for Aaron to arrive. Keep a close watch on the hole. Post worker Pokemon here. Use their friends as bargaining chips should they emerge, and _follow through on your threats_." He walked away, idly nodding to Nifeng, who guarded the children and professor.

A lord whirring sound was heard behind him, and he blinked in surprise as a black chopper arrived. _Aaron is here already?_

"I...I just want all Pokemon to be happy," N murmured softly, and Ash looked up from the glowing Light Stone that now served as a campfire of sorts. "They've gone through so much- so much you haven't seen, Ash- and I want to ease them of their suffering."

Ash closed his eyes. "Yeah...I want to help them too. But N, everyone suffers at some point another. Whether it's a heavy loss or a mistake, or the actions of someone else, we'll all feel pain. Humans and Pokemon alike. I don't know if we'll ever be free of the cycle of pain. I don't know how to stop it all by myself. But I do know, there are good people, who will do the best they can. And I hope I'm among them. Maybe the world will someday understand, and we will all try to better our relationship with Pokemon."

N blinked. Ash had always seemed so ditzy and innocent. To hear these words come out of the same mouth was mildly surprising, in the least. "These good people," N started. "They...they care for their Pokemon. Like you do, Ash. And Iris, and Cilan. But what about people who see Pokemon as a reason to extend their knowledge? They have good intentions- or so it seems- but their method of doing so involves the unwilling capture of them."

Ash shook his head. "Professor Juniper… he cares about Pokemon. Perhaps he doesn't have the best methods of doing so. Perhaps he's never been through their pain, so he can't empathize. But he knows they've been through pain. And he wants to help. He wants people everywhere to know their pain, and know how to help them through it. He's a good man at heart, N."

N shook his head. "I've seen too much to be swayed by those words, I'm afraid."

The younger boy sighed, resting his chin on his knees. "I thought so. As much as I would like to, even I can't prove that Professor Juniper is innocent. I can't say that he's not going to harm Reshiram, or disregard her emotions. I trust him because he's like the professor from my hometown, Professor Oak, who was...like a surrogate father for me, since mine has been missing ever since I was born."

_Ah…_

"And I guess I'm pretty biased, in that way," Ash chuckled weakly. "Meanwhile, you can't bring yourself to trust anyone besides Dusk and the other Pokemon, because they're the victims of the horrors that you've seen."

Ash was silent for a moment, and N watched the pulsing light of the Raitosuton flicker in his eyes. As much as he enjoyed a cheerful Ash's company, this one was far more intriguing to him.

"You remember Paul, right, N?"

"The mauve-haired trainer with the Electabuzz?"

"Yep." Ash smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Paul was horrible, at first. I remember when he caught a group of Starlys, and only kept one, while checking their IVs to find the strongest. That was around our first meeting. Needless to say, it didn't sit right with me. And I've also seen him brutally training his Chimchar, who couldn't use Blaze because of it's lack of confidence. It disgusted me," he murmured. "And when he was fed up with Chimchar, he released it."

"If I know you well enough, you would have scolded Paul, but let his Chimchar go free. And I could see...that wasn't what it wanted. Chimchar wanted to be strong. It wanted to fight, and it wanted to win. Paul was just using methods that made it not want to fight anymore, so I took in Chimchar, and I treated it in the way I thought was best- love and affection."

"Then, I lost to Paul."

N's eyes widened, and he bit his lip as he stared at Ash, whose normally bright eyes had gone dark. "I was devastated. It seemed like my methods were wrong, that they weren't going to help Chimchar- and the rest of my Pokemon- reach their potential, which they wanted to succeed in as much as I did. It made me think that the only way to be strong was to abuse my Pokemon."

"But...I never did. I couldn't bring myself to, because I love my Pokemon, and I couldn't betray their trust if my life depended on it. So I kept training them they way I knew how- this time, with a fire in my belly that I couldn't ignore. We trained for hours at a time, thinking up strategies and improving moves together. And finally, in the Sinnoh League, everything came to a head. It was the only time I'd ever felt so stressed, so determined, so desperate. I could've lost to Paul if I hadn't been so focused. But in the end, I won. I won, and my ideals won over his."

_So that's the story behind their battle…It's truly awe-inspiring…_

"But when I was getting congratulated by everyone after the battle, I couldn't see him anywhere...Paul had done really well, too. So I found him on the steps leading away from the arena. And suddenly...I felt hollow." Ash clutched at the fabric over his heart, staring down at his shoes. "I didn't want to see him go. I didn't want the rivalry we'd built up to end. I didn't want these feelings I had to disappear."

"I asked him to wait, and for some reason, he did. We just sat there on the steps, looking out to Sinnoh before us. It felt like such a long journey, and it also felt like the end. I wanted to win the Sinnoh League, but in all honesty, I felt like I'd already won. I wanted to go with Paul, and to see him keep improving. Maybe in battle, but mostly as a person. So he stood up after a while, saying that he had to go, and I…" Ash blushed slightly. "I grabbed him by the hand, and hugged him."

"I don't need to know what happened after that," N cautioned, raising his hands up in front of him warningly.

"And he started crying," Ash continued softly. N lowered his hands. "He cried for so long that I thought he'd run out of tears, but he never really did. And he told me that he'd been thinking the exact same thing. He didn't want to leave me. He didn't want things to end between us, when he'd been able to progress so much as a human being and a Pokemon trainer. He thought he'd revert back to the way he was, if I was gone. And that made me realize that I loved him."

Ash gazed at the fiery stone, eyes half-lidded, before his face turned bright red and he covered his mouth. "I- I mean, as a friend! Crap, I said too much! Ahhh, I should've stopped when I defeated him Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He essentially gave himself a noogie, much to N's puzzlement.

"...whatever you say."

The dark-haired boy cleared his throat. "The point I was trying to make was…I've seen atrocities made to Pokemon, too. Paul's abuse, and my Charizard getting abandoned in the rain, are only a few of the things I've witnessed. But humans aren't always evil. We're human because we're always changing, always evolving, and sometimes we just don't understand enough to see the error of our ways. So while humans have caused Pokemon harm, Pokemon might help humans improve as a species. And humans can help Pokemon fulfill their desires. If we separate the two completely, no growth can happen."

"So I'm willing to give humanity a second chance. I want to see them through and improve them, like Paul, and I want to help Pokemon, like Chimchar. And while I'm mortal, I want the effects of my actions will last forever. Everyone is full of flaws, but that makes us alive!" Ash grinned, and Pikachu chirped excitedly. "And I think that we should give people a chance to prove that they want to help Pokemon. People like Professor Juniper."

The green-haired man looked down, sighing. "I...can't argue with that."

Somehow, he wasn't too upset by that.

The raven-haired boy giggled. "I'm a pretty good speaker, eh? I think I'm getting there with Talk no Jutsu."

N shook his head. "I would gladly watch a whole anime about you changing the hearts of people by using just your words. You don't even need to be an orange-clad ninja."

"I would watch that, too." Ash stood up, stretching. "That was a nice talk. Now, we need to get out of here, N. We have to stop Team Plasma. They'll be here any minute to get Reshiram. They're still on their first chance right now, so I don't need to give them a second one at the moment." He smirked, before taking out all of his Pokeballs, throwing them into the air. Red beams of light shot out from each one as they were released from their capsules. "Hey, guys! Can you help us get out of here? Team Plasma is going to hurt Iris and Cilan!"

He received affirmative noises from each one.

"Alright! Let's dig! Oshawott, use Hydro Pump to soften the dirt! Krokorok, use Dig! Pignite, Boldore, Charizard, Pikachu! You help Krookodile!"

His team enthusiastically carried out his request as Ash himself ran to join them. N smiled slightly. _The answer was there, all along._

He then knelt down to carve out an escape route beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there's no logical way for the entrance to be blocked and for Charizard to not be able to help them but Ash and N needed a climactic monologue scene
> 
> let me use cartoon logic just this once
> 
> yeah the original chapter had a bunch of bullshit from ash and cliche "i'm a dumbass" moments from N and I figured this was just a tiny bit better  
you can't stop me from making comashipping reality


	7. Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be straight with you guys
> 
> So in honor of this rewrite I've been looking up "N x Colress" for the past few days
> 
> And of course there's like nothing
> 
> And it's such a fuckin rarepair that I figured it wouldn't have a Bulbapedia ship name, and I didn't feel like looking through over the millions of ship names to find it
> 
> BUT IT DOES.
> 
> IT HAS A SHIP NAME AND IT'S NATURALCHROMESHIPPING
> 
> my mind was busted and so were my nuts
> 
> you didn't need to know that
> 
> and i found frickin naturalchromeshipping . tumblr . com (some people talk about direct links not being allowed and idk if that's true but eh) and there's so much fanart and i wanna DIE
> 
> I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS SHIT SINCE 2017
> 
> yeah I tried to get this out as quickly as possible for this public service announcement to anyone who's at my level of dumbassery

**Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!**

Let us go!" Iris snapped, struggling against the invisible bonds that held her, Cilan, and the professor's hands behind their backs.

Aaron glanced back, displaying something like pity, which might've been more evident had his eyes been open, and had his mouth not been curved into a merciless smile. "I sincerely apologize. But Lord Ghetsis's orders come before yours."

"Your methods are like a spoiled recipe," Cilan scolded.

"Your analogies are like rotten tomatoes," Aaron returned smoothly. "No one likes them, and they're mostly used against you for humiliating purposes. Please stop resisting. I don't like to harm innocent people."

Cilan's eyes streamed tears to an almost comical extent. "Your actions speak louder than your words."

Aaron left the hostages with Nifeng, and called out his Braviary, riding it up to the cliff with Colress. Dusk was tied up next to him, and the scientist was accompanied by a large dashboard. Aaron smirked at the Zoroark, who was rapidly shifting from Pokemon to Pokemon, attempting to break free of the ropes. "It's no use. These handcuffs are designed in such away that will accommodate any Pokemon."

In response, Dusk shifted into a Wailord. A protective shield immediately formed above all the Team Plasma members and prisoners as the giant whale landed on top of them. The handcuffs were now a giant, silver net. A mournful bellow rippled across Unova as Dusk transformed again back to the dark fox.

Colress adjusted his glasses, looking away. "Aaron, I suggest not allowing Dusk to transform at all."

Something close to an amused smile stretched across the admin's face. "Why, Colress, are you upset that this is happening to your childhood friends? I believe you swore loyalty to Team Plasma, and that the wealth of us came before anything else."

"Of course," Colress agreed icily. "But the barriers can only take so much. If she decides to start attacking with Physical Moves, our whole plan is in jeopardy."

"Ah, yes. Please do so."

Colress turned around and pressed a few buttons. There was a pale blue glow from the handcuffs, which disappeared briefly. Dusk's eyes widened in realization, and she shot a death glare at the scientist, who suddenly found his sleeve incredibly interesting.

He was about to do his 8th bug check of his device when the ground exploded.

* * *

"Krookodile!"

The red and black reptile poked its head out of the ground, and quickly cowered back into the hole as several hypnotized Pokemon glared at him, raising their weapons. "K-Kroka…"

The workers let growls rip from their throats as they advanced towards the hole, only to fall back as Charizard shot out, with a roar that could only be translated as "YOU BETTER FUCKIN RUN OR GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU GET ROASTED". The gap between the dragon and the worker Pokemon suddenly doubled in size.

Ash panted slightly as he climbed out of the hole. "Thanks, Krookodile," he gasped out. He helped all of his team out before turning to N. "Now what?"

N eyed Colress, whose face was torn between feeling exhilaration and some other pained emotion as he turned on his machine. It made his face look somewhat like it was having a stroke. "Put away all your Pokemon. Now."

Ash nodded in understanding, holding his Pokéballs out in front of him. "Charizard, Pignite, Snivy! Return! Oshawott, Krookodile!"

The Pokemon were transferred into a red energy, and Ash sighed in relief. Then, in horror, he saw a yellow mouse on the ground. "Oh, no…"

The EM laser shot out of the machine just as Ash took out Pikachu's Pokéball. "Pikachu-" he gasped as the blue light struck his partner. Pikachu screeched to the sky as his body convulsed, sending tremors up N's spine as he watched black eyes bleed red.

"Pika…" the yellow mouse growled, stalking slowly towards Ash.

"Eh...come on, buddy! Don't you remember me? It's Ash!" the boy protested, trying in vain to keep his partner at bay.

_He knows it's hopeless, but…_

N watched in growing horror as Ash attempted to snap the electric type out of it's rage. "Pikachu...don't be mad...it's me, Ash- AUGGHH!" he wailed, as the thunderbolt that struck him dead-on did massive damage. "Ah...ah...khh…"

The yellow mouse hissed, eyes flashing red.

"Buddy...don't you remember me…?" He gently took Pikachu into his arms, despite the obvious mistrust the electric type harbored. "Don't worry...AHH!"

"Ash!" N cried.

The boy had blacked out.

_The trust between Pokemon and trainer can be broken this easily?_  
  
Pikachu's eyes then faded back into black, to N' surprise and relief. He stared in shock at Ash, before curling up into his trainer's arms, as if wanting to sleep away his fears.

N turned towards Colress, eyes narrowed in rage. The scientist's eyes were blocked by the glare of his glasses. "You monster-!"

He was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise behind him. A small aeroplane landed on the ground, kicking up waves of dust and dirt, and N covered his eyes with his arm, coughing.

When he lowered his arm, his eyes met Ghetsis's.

He'd heard about him through Aaron, through Colress, through Dusk; but hadn't come face to face until now.

The Team Plasma leader looked almost identical from five years ago. His eyelines were more prominent and his hair had paled slightly. When he spoke, his voice was more raspy than it had back then.

It had been a while since he'd last seen him, but this…this was the man who'd built him up from the moment he was found in that forest into a king whose subjects were nothing but rotting corpses.

Ghetsis.

His father.

* * *

"_A child, living in this forest?"_

N had jolted up from his seat by the pond, looking for the source of the voice. In his panic, he'd forgotten to consider that there might've been someone behind him, and he'd looked back at the water, startling at the sight of a face that looked so similar to his own.

"_How pitiful. I assume you've been raised by Pokemon, in that case,"_ said the giant, green-haired Pokemon.

N had stared at the face in the water. "Large...Pokemon...which one?"

It'd laughed. Raspy and low, as though the voice came from deep within the earth. _It hasn't changed a bit, even twenty years later. "I am no Pokemon, child. I am a king."_

"King...ler…? Nidoking…?"

Then Ghetsis had bent down, catching N by the shoulder and turning him around, and N saw his face clearly, untarnished by ripples and reflections in the water.

"_I am a king, and you will be my subject until you take my place."_

"Subjekt?"

"_Where are your Pokemon?"_

That, N understood. But he'd frowned first, and pointed at Ghetsis accusingly. "T-they're not my Pokemon! They're my friends!"

"_Yes, yes, of course."_

With that, N had skipped off to find Dusk, with Ghetsis following behind. The Zorua was sunning herself on a rock, with Adam and Shine resting nearby.

"There!"

He hadn't questioned any of Ghetsis's 'king' talk, only excited that he could show off how amazing his friends were to someone, and happy that he'd found a creature who looked like him.

Dusk had been happy for him, hadn't she? She knew that Ghetsis would take N to the world of the humans, where he could get a proper education and friends like himself. But she hadn't expected that she would be invited to a castle.

_It was all so that he could manipulate me, like a marionette.  
_

A few days later, Ghetsis had taken him into the library, and had taught him how to read. N liked reading. It gave him a triumphant feeling whenever he sounded out a word, and then figured out what it meant.

"_Oh, how silly of me. I've just realized that I don't know your name."_

"N, I think. When Dusk saw me, she said that I was "notahuman". But that was too long to say, so she shortened it to N! Much easier to say," N had told him, bouncing up and down in his chair. Dusk was snuggled into his lap, fast asleep. She'd been living in luxury for the past week.

"_N…"_ Ghetsis had chuckled, shaking his head. _"I should have expected that from a Pokemon. Well, N, how about we change your name to Natural? Natural…Harmonia Gropius."_

N had given him a blank stare. "Right now, I think my name is 'Nani?!'."

"_You can just call yourself N for now. I'll teach you how to pronounce your name later."_

"Okay!"

"_So, N. Do you know of the Legend of the Hero?"_

"Nope!"

"_Pokémon Mythology: White Chapter, Section 18: When the hero turns darkness to light, his heart becomes one with Pokemon. At that moment, Reshiram shall descend and lend the hero it's power."_

N had gasped. "Whoaaa! A hero? Reshiram? Who's Reshiram?"

"_Reshiram, the Pokemon of Truth, is a being of beauty...and of destruction. And you will meet her when you grow up."_

"I'm gonna meet Reshiram?! Wow!"

If only he'd seen the self-satisfied smirk on Ghetsis's face.

"_Do you see these, Natural?"_

Ghetsis had handed him photographs. Pictures of Pokemon with fatal wounds, bleeding out as humans in dark cloaks that hid their faces kicked them and beat them with sticks. Organs spilled out from their stomach areas, and their eyes were rolled back into their skulls, which were bruised and disfigured.

N had immediately dropped the photos in horror, and he'd collapsed to the ground, shaking and trembling. His breathing wouldn't even out. His eyes stared into oblivion as he'd clutched at his skull, immediately thinking of Dusk and his friends in that situation, and imagined being held back by those horrible people, unable to help his friends.

He'd only been seven.

So, naturally, he hadn't questioned why Ghetsis had photos of these horrible events, framed so perfectly at the most gruesome and horrifying angle.

"_This is what humanity is," _Ghetsis had scowled, looking darkly through window to N's playroom. _"Outside of this castle, outside of this forest, those people lie in wait. Horrible creatures, the lot of them. But N, you and I, and Team Plasma, will free this Pokemon from the enslavement of humans. Do you understand?"_

N had barely heard him, still shuddering and hyperventilating.

"_N. You will be the king of Team Plasma. And you will lead Pokemon to their freedom."_

"I…" N had choked out, barely audibly. "I don't want to see those. Ever again. Please, father."

A cold glance, and a cold hand had brought him into a room where nothing but those types of photos could be found all over the walls.

"You will need to be prepared," Ghetsis had told him, "to see these things every day."

He'd locked the door, and N had sat in that barren room for six hours, trying not to look as he buried his head into his knees. He wanted to see Dusk, and to verify that she was alright, but he couldn't open the door. His eyes were squeezed shut the entire time. The moments where his eyes had to open, simply because of how sore they were, he was greeted by at least ten pictures of bleeding, dying Pokemon.

When Ghetsis opened the door, N hadn't moved, remaining in his corner of the room, cheeks wet from hours of crying.

Dusk had dashed in, and thrown herself into N's lap, nuzzling him and licking away his tears. _N, that man is insane! We need to get away from here!_

N had simply shaken his head. "D-Dusk…it'll be worse if we leave. Ghetsis is doing this for my own good."

If N had actually heard himself speak, he would've been appalled at how cracked and soft his voice was, as though someone stepped on a twig in the middle of a construction zone.

"_Do you think you have seen enough, Natural?"_

"Yes," N cried.

"_We must do this again tomorrow. Do not try to hide."_

"Y-yes...father."

"Pokémon Mythology: White Chapter, Section 18: _When the hero turns darkness to light, his heart becomes one with Pokemon. At that moment, Reshiram shall descend and lend the hero it's power,"_ N quoted.

Ghetsis nodded. "Now, that hero is you. But no hero can come to pass without suffering. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

N had gone outside for fresh air, sighing as Dusk joined him, still a Zorua. _How was today's lesson?_

"I'm going to be the king of Team Plasma," N muttered. "And that means I can't complain about anything."

Dusk had gazed at him worriedly. _N, all of the other Pokemon and I are here for you. You don't need to take this all on yourself._

N released another long breath, before straightening and smiling at Dusk. "You're right, Dusk. Thank you for reninding me."

Whatever genuinity that might've been in his smile had been destroyed.

He was eight.

N had been studying in the library, researching and memorizing the moves and habits of Shaymin, when the door opened behind him.

"I'm almost finished, Father," he'd reassured the man, not looking back. "Would it be alright if I washed my hands before I go to that room, though? The Tranquil was bleeding heavily…" he trailed off as he closed his book, turning around to see a blonde boy with a short blue cowlick, wearing a scientist's labcoat. "Oh...who are you? Are you a new grunt? I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now, but I promise I'll show you around in three hours-"

The blonde boy had merely stood in the doorway, yellow eyes wide. "H...hello," he murmured. "I'm the new scientist."

N had merely stared for a moment, not comprehending, before breaking out into a gentle smile. "Ah. Colress, is it?" He'd stood up, brushing the eraser marks off of his black shirt, before walking over to shake the boy's hand. "I should have recognized you, with that labcoat and all. Sorry about that."

_I remember that my hands were still stained in blood from treating the Tranquil, and I apologized to Colress afterwards. He was confused, but forgave me anyway._

Colress had shrugged, not saying anything, and Ghetsis walked up behind the boy. "I see you've met already," he remarked. "You can show him around now, N. I'll cancel the room for today."

"Thank you, father." Then N had taken Colress's hand, and dragged him to the door at the other end of the library, quickly closing it.

Once the door had closed, N had jumped on top of the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh, thank Arceus you arrived late!" N whispered. "I hate the room so much, so I'm really happy that you let me skip it! Thank you!"

Colress had stared at the boy whose head was now buried in his chest, blushing slightly, and not knowing why. "Y-you're welcome…?"

"Now, let's go!"

"N, we have to run!" Colress snapped, tugging at the boy's arm.

N gazed back at him, fear dancing in his eyes, which reflected the fire all around them. "What went wrong…? Was everything I've done, for the past ten years, all for nothing…?"

"It was my fault," the boy had yelled, voice breaking. Snoke was curling around them. "I wasn't able to control Reshiram, I couldn't even move, and I haven't slept in weeks because Ghetsis wouldn't change the date, and I made so many mistakes, and everything's burning now!"

Reshiram's furious screeches sounded above them, and Colress shook the almost-limp N, who was staring at nothing but flames. "N, please, think about these things later! We need to leave!"

"I'm worth nothing," N muttered softly, almost unaware of Colress's presence. "I'm nothing but a sheltered, self-centered piece of garbage who couldn't even make eye contact with Reshiram. Ten years of my life, worth about as much as ten minutes…"

"N, please- oi!"

The man pushed him backwards, and N could only remember looking at him blankly, and noticing that he could see the man's eyes so clearly, with his glasses having fallen off. They were wide and fearful.

Then Colress was gone, hidden behind a pile of debris, and with nothing supporting him, N collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. _Dusk. Dusk? I need to find her._

Straining, he stood up, swaying back and forth unsteadily as he looked at his surroundings for the familiar black Zoroark that had accompanied him for most of his life. She was nowhere to be found.

"Dusk?"

Even his own voice was unfamiliar to him.

"Dusk?!"

He's wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours, not even bothering to dodge the falling pieces of rubble. His cloak, which Colress had designed, was fireproof in case that something went wrong with Reshiram. No one anticipated just how wrong that could be.

By all means, N should have gotten a disease from smoke inhalation, and definitely should have died, when he had fallen down onto the floor and couldn't find the motivation to get up. But he'd woken up outside, unfamiliar, as though he were a newborn once more.

No one was there.

Perhaps that was for the better.

* * *

"Natural. It's been so long since I've last seen you," Ghetsis greeted.

"Ghetsis," N murmured. His hands began to clench and unclench as he tried to move; to grab his staff, to attack his father, to attack Colress, but he couldn't move.

The leader of Team Plasma looked coldly at the Light Stone case in N's grip. "It's rude to call your father by his first name."

N stepped back, shaking. _He...he can't have the Light Stone. History will repeat itself. Everything will burn, and I'll lose Dusk again. I'll lose Colress again, and only find them years later working for the people who robbed my life of meaning. Ghetsis, he can never have such a Pokemon in his grasp…_

"MEOW!"

Meowth landed in front of Ghetsis, claws extended and bloodied. N's eyes widened. That was the cat Pokemon from Team Rocket, was it not? Catching sight of the red eyes, he gritted his teeth. _Damn them._

Then Meowth started towards Cilan and Iris, who were still trapped by metal bands.

N ran after it, but the enhanced speed and strength it got from pure rage allowed it to reach them first. Within a matter of seconds, their clothing was , and scratches marked their bodies. _No!_  
  
Iris gasped, and Cilan gritted his teeth as tears threatened to flow from his eyes. Red stains were continuing to appear around them, coloring the stones below crimson. N hissed, skidding forward to restrain the cream-colored Pokemon, but it turned on him and emitted a terrible noise that was somewhere in between a screech and a snarl. It's claws glowed, and then N was covered in wounds, too quickly for the eye to see.

Blood erupted from the gashes, and N screamed. Pain blurred his line of sight, and his vision swam. Swaying precariously, he used most of his effort to keep holding on to the Raitosūton.

Ghetsis summoned the cat as Iris and Cilan collapsed. "This cat is quite useful, Colress. You have done well. In the hands of Team Rocket, Meowth would not have been able to serve to the extent it can now."

Colress turned away, biting his lip, to Aaron's intrigue. "...I appreciate it, My Lord." His gaze lingered on N, who had torn off several strips of clothing from his sleeves to cover the bleeding on Iris and Cilan, paying no mind to his own injuries. "...he's hurting," he mumbled, almost unconsciously.

Aaron grinned. "So you do harbor some old feelings for N, hmm?"

Colress's head snapped up, and his gaze turned cold once more. "No, of course not. I simply prefer humans to not get hurt during operations. Pokémon tolerability is much higher than ours, and thus they don't bleed during normal battles. However, us humans bleed very easily. It's not an easy thing to watch."

The admin nodded, somehow seeming to have an interested look in his eyes despite them being closed. "Of course."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop interpreting my every action as betrayal."

"Ahh, but this is fun~! Your excuses really are believable. I wouldn't be surprised if you considered me asking these questions, and thought up responses beforehand!"

Colress gave him a deadpan glare. "Perhaps I did."

Ghetsis looked down at his son, a victorious smirk on his face. "Well, well. Your friends are down. You're heavily injured. What will you do now? If you choose to resist…"

N panted heavily, wrapping a piece of cloth around Iris's wrist. _He'll kill them. He's fully capable of doing so now. I can't protect them, and I can't reach Dusk._

"I will give up the Light Stone."

Iris and Cilan looked up in shock. "But N-!" Cilan started, cutting off as one of his sounds reopened.

Ghetsis's mouth opened into a small 'o', but his narrowed eyes displayed that he had predicted this turn of events already. "Oh, really? Have you finally realized that resistance is futile?"

"No. I will reason with Reshiram when you summon her. I believe in the power of science cannot overtake the power of will," N proclaimed, trying his hardest to believe his own words._ If this goes on, Iris and Cilan could die of blood loss. They were only trying to do what they thought was right, and ended up in this situation. I would never forgive myself if that happened. _"But in exchange, you must free Meowth of your control forever."  
_  
_Ghetsis looked back up at his researcher. "We accept your conditions. Colress?"

Colress sighed exaggeratedly, turning off the machine. Meowth's red eyes faded, and he tumbled to the ground, fainted. "Another specimen lost," he mourned.

Aaron gave him a side glance. "What a nice persona you've got going."

"I'm not acting," Colress snapped. "Arceus, you're getting on my nerves."

"Wah, scary! Glad I get to go down there," Aaron sighed, calling out his Braviary. "If your ex-boyfriend decides to hit me, I'm not going easy on him."

"I'm 23. I'm too old to have a boyfriend."

"Ex-husband? Ouch. That hurts even more."

Colress shoved the boy off of the cliff. He was instantly caught by Braviary, but gave Colress a middle finger nonetheless.

The older man looked back at N pleasantly. "Now. Hand over the Light Stone."

"Don't do it, N!" Ash screamed, now having woken up. Multiple grunts attempted to hold him back, and even his Pikachu was tugging on his leg, having already assessed the situation. "Reshiram...she...she's gonna…"

N gave him one last glance. "Ash. You, Iris, and Cilan have changed me so much. For the better. Now, it's my turn to pass it on to Reshiram. So help me, my...my friends," he pleaded. "Help me, and together we will change her, for the better."

Ash's eyes widened, and he quickly shut them, rubbing his arm over his eyes. "Yeah...of course we will. You can count on us, N."

"Said your goodbyes…?"

N turned around to face Aaron with a miraculous serenity. "Yes."

"Good." Aaron's face twisted into a grimace. "I hate it when farewells take too long."

The green-haired man said nothing as the large, metal band was placed around him, and Shintsu took the Light Stone from his hands. He locked eyes with Dusk on the cliff, who growled softly, anguish apparent in expression. _We'll be alright, Dusk…_

"Good. Now, we can start," Ghetsis drawled. He walked up to the ritual grounds, holding his staff. Torches on either side of him began to light up as Shintsu placed the glowing Light Stone upon a pedestal. It shone a vibrant red, as if it were made of the sun's rays themselves.

A switch was flipped inside of N, and all his calmness was instantly replaced by cold, crushing fear. "Do you really want to make the same mistake once more? Team Plasma was brought to ruin once," N questioned weakly. "Why not again?"

"We have Colress's machine," Ghetsis responded, not sparing a glance at N. "Made by Colress himself. I have overseen that it will work. There is nothing, no one, in our way now. That was the only reason we failed back then."

Chills were sent down N's spine, and he noticed Dusk having a similar reaction.

Ghetsis walked over to the pedestal and turned around, brandishing his staff. He raised it to the sky, and the torches' flames raised until they reached the area in the sky above the staff. A wide smile spread across the Team Leader's face as they cascaded downwards. As the fire collided with the ground, they engraved the kanji for Shinjitsu. An intricate radial pattern formed around it, consisting of assorted squares, diamonds, and circles. They glowed brilliantly as Ghetsis faced the Raitosūton once more.

"Reshiram," he announced. "You have sensed our presence, have you not? Change is about to come, and it will be brought by our hands. By us, Team Plasma. And you will help us accomplish that. So awaken. Awaken, Vast White Pokemon. Arise, Deity of Truth. Resurrect, Reshiram!"

A majestic screech filled the air as heat blasted upwards from the stone, which began to melt and reshape itself. It grew in size as two large wings grew from its back, and its color lightened to a brilliant white. Two flowing locks formed at the back of its head, and cyan eyes glared at the spectators.

Ghetsis smirked. "Welcome...to my kingdom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO MY SOUL SOCIETY wait
> 
> Whoa flAsHbACkS  
this turned into Naruto and all it's flashbacks REAL quick
> 
> i hope the mood whiplash between n's pov and aaron annoying colress wasn't too bad but it probably was
> 
> i wrote the "chapter summary" (which are literally just ways for me to interact with my creeped-out readers more than i should be) last week and even though there was more content, there still isn't that much  
oh but there's this one really interesting comic and i think the gist of it was that N taught Colress to befriend pokemon something and god the facial expressions were phenomenal and the art was so clean and nice  
BUT I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND  
BECAUSE IT WAS IN JAPANESE  
GOD DAMMIT  
you can only use google translate for so many things and written (not typed) kanji is one of the things you can't use it for  
it shouldn't be too hard to find that comic so just please check it out whether you can or can't read japanese it's really good  
it's only like 2 pages i swear


	8. What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooo last chapter unless I decide to write more
> 
> i was in canada and like half of these rewrites were made on a bus with no internet on google docs which means the looming threat that all of my changes would get deleted for some bullshit reason
> 
> thankfully that didn't happen but it COULD HAVE
> 
> Oh have I ever mentioned that I haven't played the Black/White video games or their sequels, or read more than one volume of the manga
> 
> Yeah so Colress and N are basically just their anime-only versions here, which is why so many things are non-canon/weird
> 
> i thought "damn neither of them got enough depth" without realizing how great they were in the game/manga so uh yeah this came into existence

**What Lies Behind Truth and Ideals!**

"Reshiram," Iris whispered.

It was the name in all of their minds, wasn't it? Yes, the legendary name that so many could only dream of seeing in person. But they were on the precipice of total destruction, and the glorified Pokemon was now a symbol of terror in the minds of all.

N looked up to the beast, arms still locked behind his back. "Reshiram! You've returned!"

The Vast White Pokemon gazed down upon him with unspoken fury, and N flinched, breath catching in his throat. _You're finally here. I've been searching for you for so long, and yet when I find you at last, I am unable to speak. I'm pathetic._

"Welcome back, Reshiram," Ghetsis greeted. "How are you?"

A deafening scream answered him, surely signifying displeasure.

"Ah. I knew you'd be angry. Luckily, you won't have to feel anything at all now."

The large dragon's eyes widened in alarm, and she jerked her head towards Colress. Too late, however. The control device's beam hit her straight on, and she shrieked, flying into the sky to try and clear her head.

Colress gritted his teeth. _It has been perfected. It no longer needs a live sample, a voice, containment, nothing. Only the direct altering of brain waves, which lasts only a second. Nothing can, or will go wrong. _The glare blocked his eyes as he watched the fire type writhe in the sky. _That's what we wish for, anyway._

Winds formed from Reshiram's terrified frenzy, and Ash was slammed into a nearby rock. He let out a pained gasp, and Pikachu ran over to him. "D-Don't worry. I'm fine," he assured his partner quietly. "Come on. We have to destroy the Control Device."

Suddenly, the winds stilled, and Ash looked up in horror as Reshiram loomed over the White Ruins. Her eyes were now a solid red. "...now, more than ever."

Ghetsis laughed cunningly. "Now, Reshiram, you are a weapon of Team Plasma. So destroy anyone who is in our way, here, at the White Ruins!"

Several streams of fire erupted from Reshiram's mouth, and N was blown back several feet into a cliff wall. Ash gasped. "N!" He ran over to the green-haired man.

N stood up shakily, and Ash noticed that the band had been broken through impact. "I'm alright. Where's Dusk?" Ash pointed to a dark, canine shape on the other side of the ruins, and N sagged in relief as the Zoroark got up, wavering slightly.

Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper sheltered behind the fallen chunks of ruin. Nifeng, Aaron, and Shintsu grabbed onto Colress's machine to avoid flying away, while the Pokemon attempted to grab on to cliff sides and rocks, only to fly away as Fusion Flare rocked the earth. N gritted his teeth as embers from the flames burned his skin.

Meanwhile, Ghetsis stood behind Reshiram, not having received any damage. "Magnificent!" he praised. "Without even trying, your power is unimaginable."

Aaron sighed, dusting off his uniform. "You'd think he has two mechanical eyes."

Nifeng shrugged, hat now missing. "Sad fate of us background characters."

Shintsu rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to forget why exactly we were created."

Nifeng froze. "Wait, I think we're taking away from the story. It's supposed to be a really intense moment right now. This is bad. We should stop talking now."

Ghetsis groaned. "Let me have my moment, damn it."

Colress looked at his tablet, where the numbers were fluctuating rapidly, sometimes going off the charts. "Incredible," he breathed. "I never imagined such high potential from any Pokemon. Even from you, Reshiram. Unfortunately, you have not reached the peak of potential yet. But…that can be fixed."

"Oh, come on!" Shintsu sputtered.

"Use Fusion Flare again!" Colress ordered, a wide grin on his face.

Dusk hissed, now at Ash and N's side. _He's insane!_

Dust, flames and debris swirled in the air, injuring all in their path, and N dropped to the ground as blood flowed freely from his wounds. Lightheadedness overtook his mind, and he panted heavily. Dusk quickly attempted to staunch the bleeding as black spots dotted into his vision.

_This pain...it's unbearable. And Reshiram is crying for help. Her voice is echoing in my head, over and over again. I can't help her. Team Plasma's Pokemon screaming, helplessly following orders, while I lie here pitifully! and the worker Pokemon are shrieking and crying for help that I can't give, Colress is laughing, so I have to get up but the pain is killing me Ghetsis's voice is shattering my mind the noises are too loud I can't see them I can't feel anything it's going to break me like glass it's too loud too loud too loud-_

"N!"

The noises suddenly stopped, and N looked up at the speaker, vision refocusing.

"...Ash…" he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

_I had to be saved by a child, only ten years old. Once again. How disgraceful._

"Let's go. N, Dusk."

Dusk nodded as N stood up shakily, leaning on the cliff side for support.

Almost instantly, they were surrounded by several Liepard. Nifeng stood above them, eyes narrowed. "Why do you persist in trying to stop us even now?" she snapped, not looking for an answer. "Liepard, Shadow Ball!"

"Liepard!"

N and Ash dodged as Dusk dispatched one quickly with Night Slash, before knocking another out with a strong kick to the jaw. _Quick! Go while she's distracted. I got this, don't worry._

N nodded. "Thank you." He took off towards Reshiram once more, who was surrounded by fire and smoke, with Ash hot on his heels. "Ash! There'll be more where that came from. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah."

Golurk, Timburr and it's evolutions, and a Magnezone blocked their way, and Shintsu stood in front of them. "Nifeng, you idiot," he hissed. "You have to face intruders head-on."

N's eyes widened. "Ash, watch out!"

A blade protruded from Shintsu's sleeve, and he dashed towards them at breakneck speed as the Pokemon behind him launched several attacks. N took out his cube and formed it into a staff mid-swing, blocking Shintsu's dagger just as it was about to reach Ash's neck. The smaller boy nodded in thanks before bringing out Oshawott, Krookodile, and Snivy. "Hydro Pump! Stone Edge! Leaf Storm!" he called, taking on a fighting stance as rapid-fire attacks were hurtled through the air.

Shintsu sighed. "Do you know the odds of you making it past me? Think about that. Then, you still have Aaron to get past. What are the chances that you can beat him? He's _inhuman_," he hissed. "And, on the off chance that you do beat him, how likely is it that you'll be able to calm Reshiram?"

N gritted his teeth. "If I did nothing now, I would regret it for the rest of my life. That is a fate worse than death." He channeled Fighting and Steel type energy through the staff, reshaping it into a dagger, before blocking against Shintsu once again. "You realize this is hardly the point of _Pokémon_?"

"Yeah." A throwing knife whizzed past N's ear, and he gasped before dodging another to his left.

N jabbed at the admin's knee before going for his shoulder, which was quickly blocked. Colress had taught him how to use blades, saying "You never know when you might need them.". Even now, as Colress was the main thing N needed to vanquish, he was still helping him. _Colress…_

Shintsu was suddenly above him. N sliced at his stomach, but the admin evaded swiftly. He landed a few feet back. N frowned. "Why are you even fighting? What is in this for you? Ghetsis doesn't care about you."

"I couldn't care about him less," Shintsu sneered. "I got enlisted because of Nifeng. I lost a bet. Now I'm stuck here, and if I don't fight, Ghetsis is gonna kick our asses."

"Somehow, I was expecting more of a sob story," N remarked, readying his dagger once more.

Shintsu gestured to himself with his arm blade. "Do I look like a character with a tragic past?"

"Yes," N deadpanned. He sent Flying-type energy to his feet, increasing his speed.

"You're more of that kind of person." The admin rushed towards him, footsteps hardly audible, though that may have been due to the cacophony around them.

N copied his movements, running at Shintsu, weapon arm outstretched.

_He's not going to meet me. His style revolves around trickery. In that case, I'll meet him._

He transferred ghost energy into the katana before throwing it behind him. Using psychic energy, he kept it in place next to his head, while pretending to hold the illusion of the sword at his side.

Shintsu lifted his blade and looked like he was about to attack. _Liar._ When N blinked, the admin was gone.

Instantly, N turned around and grabbed the real dagger, just in time to slice Shintsu in the chest. His eyes widened, and he coughed up blood before falling to the ground, wincing as N's weapon landed in the stone right next to his head. "Caught you," N whispered.

Shintsu's eyes narrowed, and he glared at N, hate apparent in his startlingly yellow gaze. "Well? What are you going to do to me now? Kill me?"

"You're not evil," N sighed, taking his dagger out of the rock and allowing it to transform back into a cube. "You're merely a fool."

"As if my self-esteem wasn't low enough already…defeated by a shrub-head. Damn."

As if on cue, Looker and Dusk jumped down from the cliff above their heads. The policeman surveyed the area and the swearing Shintsu before nodding in approval at N. "Good work."

"Aaron is up ahead," Dusk informed him, as Looker placed handcuffs on the grunt and lead him to the wall where Nifeng was sulking. Her Pokemon were back in their Pokeballs.

N turned to Ash, who was still battling the worker Pokemon. "Are you alright?" he called, only to gasp as a Wood Hammer swung straight at Ash's head. "Watch out!"

His feet moved before he could process it, and all he could hear was the rapid pounding of his heart. Within seconds, he and Ash were suddenly on the ground, panting. N gritted his teeth as he felt open wounds on his wrist and upper arm. He turned to face the smaller boy. "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded, pain evident in his gaze, which stared at the blood dripping from his leg. There was no doubt he was thinking of how much worse that could have been. "You're always saving me, N…" he murmured. "But I haven't done anything for you."

N blinked, not processing the statement for a moment. "What?!" he blurted out. "Ash, you have done everything and more for me. You've given me a reason to draw my blade and fight. You've reminded me of what it means to protect others. You've made me remember what it feels like to love someone like family. I've been alone for so long, but then you, Iris, and Cilan came. And you helped me find my way while I was wandering in the mist. Protecting you isn't nearly enough to compensate for how much you've done for me."

Ash bit his lip. "But…"

"No buts! A few bruises can't be compared to a reason to continue living," N told him intently.

"...got it."

"Now then." N extended a hand and helped Ash up. "Let's go."

"R-right."

Chilling laughter came up from up ahead, and N gazed at the figure of Aaron, who was sitting on top of the rubble. He turned his head towards N and grinned. "Playing the hero, Natural? Haha. How honorable of you!"

"Don't call me that," N snapped.

Before he could draw his staff, Aaron was already in front of him.

"Shit-"

Aaron's blade was at his neck. "Hahaha! You haven't changed a bit, Natural! You still can't even compare to me. I gave you a few seconds to prepare, but you wasted them by talking to me. You've always been like that. Talk first, fight later. Ahaha."

"Stop laughing," N growled.

"Oh. Does it bother you, how I don't take you seriously? Heh. You should just give up now."

"_Like HELL!"_

Dusk hurled herself at Aaron's waist, knocking them both over, and N quickly took out his dagger. Exhaustion suddenly swept through him, and he looked at the weapon in confusion. The blade was a dark red. _Huh?_

"Sorry about that." N's head snapped up to meet Aaron's gaze. Not exactly- his hair remained covering his eyes, somehow. The only visible harm was dust on his clothing and one scratch on his hand, likely from falling the first time. Meanwhile, Dusk lay on the ground, blood leaking out of multiple slash wounds. _He's such an experienced fighter, despite being seven younger than me. He's dangerous._

"I took a bit too long with that. Oh, your weapon changed colors. How nice."

The dagger was abruptly in front of his face, blocking Aaron's, and N blinked in surprise. _It was lighter than usual._ He jumped back several feet to gain distance. Aaron tilted his head. "Oh. You seem faster, now. Interesting."

Then their swords were clashing faster than the eye could see. Red against black. It seemed as though they were fighting with wind. N could hardly think anymore, which was probably a good thing. The only way to beat Aaron was with instincts, since that was how Aaron fought, as had said that once. It sounded ridiculous, but it was clear now that they were fighting. Aaron's movements were loose and uncalculated, and rapid-fast click emitted from his throat.

This type of fighting would only work for either one who had a lot of exposure to fighting, or one who had natural fighting intuition. Unfortunately, N had the former case. His last conscious thoughts were of Aaron's maniacal grin.

N leaped into the air. Using flying-type energy, he kept himself levitated for a few seconds, and dodged Aaron's jumping slash. Aaron stared up at him, hissing, before dodging a large burst of flame from N's dagger. "Alright, Natural is Avatar," he grumbled softly.

N landed back on the ground and summoned several large plants from the ground. Aaron slashed at them before they could surround him, then dodged ice shards. When he looked back, N was gone. He was probably using ghost energy. Aaron's blade instantly lashed out behind him, and N jumped back, becoming visible once more. Their weapons met once more in frenzied slashes.

Without warning, N's blade turned to fire, and Aaron tore off his cloak to keep the flames from burning him. Several lightning bolts struck the ground by his feet. He closed his eyes to prevent being blinded. Red flashed all around him, and he continued moving back, keeping a close eye on the humanoid figure of N, clicking madly. The top turned towards his direction, and Aaron ducked right before a powerful kick landed above his head. The lightning had stopped, and Aaron opened his eyes again. If he could meet N's eyes, the battle would be over. Unfortunately, N's long hair seemed to be assisting him with avoiding his gaze, and Aaron's headache grew every second his eyes were exposed to the light.

Aaron reached out and grabbed N by his collar. The green-haired man stopped moving for a moment, and Aaron took the opportunity to brush his hair back. Unfortunately, N's eyes were already closed. Aaron growled in frustration before throwing him into the ground several feet away. A steel cage suddenly fell on top of him. Aaron cut through the bars with some effort and leaped out, only to find himself bound by handcuffs.

He looked up at N, who was levitating once more, and sighed. His reason was returning to him once more. "Damn. You may as well be Arceus. Should've used the handcuffs from the beginning, though."

To his surprise, N didn't answer, but instead fell from the sky. Aaron's eyes widened. He was going to fall right in front of Reshiram. "Natural!"

Hearing Aaron's yell, N turned his head around. In front of him was the Vast White Pokemon herself. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into her red, unfeeling eyes. As he slammed into the ground, all the air was knocked out of his lungs, and he coughed up blood. The pain was circulating through his whole body, and he couldn't bring himself to move.

Reshiram glared at him and let out a deafening cry. She would kill him if he didn't move. _Get up, N! Get up, dammit!_ His hands scrabbled at the ground as a Blue Flare grew inside of Reshiram's mouth.

Blackness creeped into his vision, and he tried to clear his head as his dagger faded back into a cube. Blue Flare was enormous now. If he got hit, there was barely any possibility of him surviving. But using the cube had drained every ounce of energy he had. His head fell back onto the ground, and he could only watch as the blue light obscured his line of sight.

"N! Watch out!" That was Ash's voice, wasn't it? Yes, it was. Ash didn't have to worry. He would be fine. N didn't need protecting. He wasn't worth it.

"Natural, dammit!" That was Dusk. _Sorry. I've put you through so much suffering. But it's okay now. Once I'm gone, you can live peacefully. Wait, no. Reshiram will still be alive. But I'm sure you can defeat her without me._

_I've wanted to meet Reshiram my whole life. The first time I did, she destroyed my home, my beliefs, and my friendships. Now, the second time, she'll destroy me. Do I unconsciously seek pain for myself?_

_It doesn't matter anymore. I'm about to die. I never thought it would end this way._

Reshiram screeched, and the blue inferno was launched.

But it never hit.

N's eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of the Team Plasma scientist standing over him.

"_COLRESS!"_

The scientist fell backwards, and N sat up quickly, catching him in his arms. He looked at Colress's face. His eyes were barely open, and N pressed his lips together. Various burns were scattered across his body, and his lab coat was almost nonexistent. N placed a hand on Colress's face. "You…"

Colress managed a weak smile. "Idiot. I know, I know…"

"This was your dream. To bring out the true power of Pokemon. Why would you give it up for me?!" N fought back the tears that welled in his eyes. "Colress!"

"It's a funny thing, really," he coughed. "I always tried to reject our friendship, didn't I? Even when we were younger. I would insist that we weren't, and that it was just you being overly friendly. Then, as part of Team Plasma, I was forced to reject it. Aaron can testify to that. But in the end...it all...comes down to me…finally accepting it."

Tears spilled freely from N's eyes now. "But…" He tightened his grip on Colress's arm, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

"Shut up. I know what you're going to say. 'I'm not worth it. Dammit, Colress, you had so much more to live for!'. I was your friend, right? I should know this." He laughed, breath becoming labored.

Dusk landed next to them, eyes wide. "_Colress."_ She used telepathy, which could be heard by everyone, instead of her normal voice.

"Dusk. I'm sorry. I betrayed you, too, didn't I?"

"_Don't talk._" The Zoroark clenched her teeth. "_N. Give me that cube."_

N wordlessly handed it to her. Green energy pulsed from it, and Dusk placed it in Colress's free hand. The grass-type aura spread through Colress's body. As if it were using Refresh, or Synthesis. Colress looked at it in amazement. "What an… extraordinary…piece of technology. I'm almost jealous."

Dusk shook her head. "_Even now, you still care about that._"

N smiled weakly, attempting to dry his tears, although he had no free hands. "You _are_ a scientist at heart. That's what you always said."

Colress nodded. "Yeah."

There wasn't much energy left in the cube, so plenty of burn marks still remained on Colress's face and arms, but his breathing seemed less labored. N placed a hand on the man's chest; it was starting to slow down from an unnatural speed. More air was getting into his lungs. _Good. He's going to be fine. _N traced his fingers up a large scar on Colress's left arm, intertwining their fingers. "You're going to live," N murmured, hearing his voice crack.

"I should be dead," Colress mumbled.

"That's right, you should."

All three heads whipped around to see Ghetsis standing next to Reshiram, eyes wide in rage and fury. The Vast White Pokemon screeched as

Dusk stood in front of them, while N put an arm over Colress protectively. Ghetsis scowled. "He betrayed you both and Team Plasma. He is the one who made it possible for us to control Reshiram. And yet you accept him back so easily. Why?"

"_He's our friend,_" Dusk snapped.

Ghetsis frowned. "A mere Pokemon should not talk to me like they're worth anything. Reshiram, Fusion Flare."

N hissed. They couldn't survive another one, even if someone else managed to jump in front of them. Not with their injuries. N still had burns from where the fire had gotten past Colress.

Dusk growled, activating Shadow Claw.

Colress tried to sit up, but fell back into N's grasp.

They all braced for the hellfire to come hurtling towards them.

Ghetsis smirked.

There was silence.

Which only followed more silence.

The leader of Team Plasma looked in confusion at the white beast. "Reshiram, did you not hear me? I ordered you to fire Fusion Flare."

The legendary Pokemon looked down on Ghetsis before sparks of electricity began to fly from her eyes. She screamed and flew into the air, circling frantically.

"She's trying to break out," Colress murmured in awe. "But why?"

"Pikachuuuu~!"

A large bolt of lightning struck Reshiram, and all heads turned to Pikachu, who was next to Ash. The boy turned towards N and smiled. "Reshiram is a legendary Pokemon," he explained. "So she should have a legendary wake-up call, right?"

"Smart kid," Colress chuckled softly.

Reshiram cried out once more, and Ash turned to Colress's machine. "Hey, science guy. Is it okay if I blow that up?"

"Not at all. But the circumstances demand it, I suppose." Colress sighed. "I'd rather not die right after getting resurrected. Fire away."

Ash nodded solemnly. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Pikachu!"

A yellow sphere of energy was hurled towards the machine. Colress smirked. "In hindsight, it's a good thing that Reshiram destroyed the ruins. She also wrecked the barrier around our machines. How thoughtful of you, Ghetsis."

The technology shattered into large metal pieces, and the legendary beast let out a final roar before her eyes returned to a crystal blue.

All was still before Reshiram, the Legendary Pokemon of Truth.

Her eyes raked over her surroundings. The White Ruins looked far less white, and far more like ruins. There were countless humans standing below her. A group of them clad in black, who were the ones that had controlled her. Some children and their Pokemon, one of which had freed her. A handsome man in a brown trench coat, an old human with vast knowledge, a slightly less old man who emanated rage and frustration. Various Pokemon, mainly of the Conkeldurr evolution line, looking around in confusion.

The ones who caught her interest were the three individuals in the center. One was Zoroark, the creator of a cube that emitted healing energy. The second was a blonde man in the burnt remains of a labcoat, in the arms of the third man, with long, green hair, and a special ability to understand Pokemon.

So these were the mortals who had awakened her.

How foolish.

Colress sucked in a breath. "Wait...but if that girl's Dragonite was more powerful _after_ being controlled, then…"

N gasped and leapt to his feet, setting down Colress. "Reshiram!" he yelled.

The orange bands around her locks that signaled Fusion Flare dissipated, and she looked at N sternly.

N hesitated slightly, and Colress elbowed him in the knee. "Don't chicken out."

"Ow!"

N slowly looked up and met Reshiram's gaze. _Captivating, clearly a being of great power, but...I'm not afraid. _"Reshiram," he announced. His voice was steadier than he thought it would be. "My name is N. Four years ago, you were summoned to my home. You remember that, don't you?"

Reshiram simply hovered, not even blinking, but her voice resonated in N's ears. It was fierce and majestic, like a bird. _Yes. I remember it clearly._

"Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma, was about to make me King. But you wanted to me to prove myself. You said I was not worthy."

_And? Do you feel you are worthy, now, to be a King?_

"No. I am not." N took a deep breath, eyes never leaving those of the Legendary Pokemon's. "I was constructed to be a leader. Without experiencing life, all I ever knew was that I had dominance. That I would change the world. But now, I have grown. I understand more now. I am wiser, enough to know that I would never want to be a King."

_You want to roam freely with your friends. The Zoroark and that mad scientist._

"Colress isn't a mad scientist," N protested without thinking, before wincing slightly as everyone stared at him. Aaron covered his mouth to avoid snickering.

Colress sighed, slumping downwards. "What, even Reshiram hates me?" he sighed. "It's the glasses, isn't it?"

N quickly picked up the man and allowed him to sling an arm around N's neck. "She doesn't hate you, Colress."

_Ah_. If N had known better, it would have looked like Reshiram was smiling. _You care for him._

"A-and Dusk."

_Actually-_

"That's not why I'm talking to you," N interrupted, face flushing slightly, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He ignored Dusk's knowing glance. _Oh, she can understand Reshiram as well._"Ever since you left that day, I have been wondering. Do you hate humans, for what they have done to you? Do you hate all of them? What do you think of us?"

Reshiram was silent for a moment. When she spoke again, there was the sense of finality in them. _You have heard of the Legend of the Hero? When the hero turns darkness to light, I or Zekrom will descend, and lend them our power. But when we do, the hero becomes corrupt. They have always become an evil in the world, going mad with power and greed, until we must end them ourselves._

_But there is more than one hero. Many, in fact, that I have not chosen. They never become mad, because they never recognize themselves as heroes. My choosing of the hero shows the dark side of humanity- serves as a reminder that humans are not flawless- but the truly wise ones will also recognize the good side of humanity. And both will likely coexist forever. I will be among them forever, as well. I have not chosen you, N. I have not chosen anyone here. It will be several hundred years before I do. But you are one of those silent heroes. And those are the ones who are truly saviors._

_Goodbye. Although we may never meet again, remember my words. Do not fall into darkness. Because there are other heroes, though not called by name, who will help you out of it._

N smiled. "Yes...I see. Thank you, Reshiram."

The Legendary Pokemon of Truth nodded, before flapping her wings and flying away. It suddenly felt like a great deal of weight had been lifted from his shoulders- not counting the actual weight on his shoulders, Colress- and he sighed, lifting his head up to the skies. It was finally over.

"N!"

Ash ran up to him, sparkles in his eyes. "That was so cool! You were awesome!"

"What did Reshiram say?" Cilan begged.

"Please tell us!" Iris pleaded.

N laughed. "Well-"

"Actually," Ash interjected. "You don't have to tell us. 'Cuz we'll find out for ourselves, when we meet Reshiram again! I'm sure it'll happen!"

N blinked in surprise. "If that is what you want."

Iris and Cilan instantly wheeled on Ash, firing protests, and N chuckled as he set the scientist down.

Sirens sounded in the distance, and the group turned to see Detective Looker with police cars and ambulances. He gestured to Ghetsis, Shintsu, Nifeng, Aaron, and some other grunts, who were promptly handcuffed. Colress shifted slightly. "Er...why didn't he point at me?"

Dusk gave him a deadpan look. "_Are you seriously still wondering whether you're on their side?"_

"Still, from that man's perspective…"

N promptly dropped Colress on the ground.

"OW! What the hell, N?!"

"You deserved that. You gave Ash consent to destroy the very machine that was key to Team Plasma's success, you saved the enemy- you took a god-sized fireball to the face! And you think you're on their side?"

Colress sighed. "I'm not a good person or Pokemon, like you two. I don't regret my actions that allowed me to see Reshiram's true nature." He allowed a slightly crazed smile to cross his face for a brief instant, before it faded back into a conflicted stare. "I deserve nothing but justice. And that means going to jail, does it not? I'll escape eventually."

The man stood up, but instantly fell back down, hissing as one of his wounds reopened. "I might have to go to the hospital, first."

N groaned. "We'll take you to the hospital, but don't you dare turn yourself in."

"No promi- AH!"

N scooped the man up in a bridal-style carry, looking straight forward as to not meet the man's embarrassed gaze. "Let's go, Dusk. Oh, and we need to get the children, too. Ash, Iris, and Cilan."

"_Right."_

Colress could already hear the overjoyed remarks of Aaron buzzing in his ears.

"I guess neither of you wanted to fill out the divorce papers!"

That wasn't in his head.

"AARON YOU SON OF A-"

* * *

"He'll be fine," the nurse informed them. "Now, we have a few questions for you."

N cringed, and Dusk patted his shoulder.

"What is your relation to that man?"

"I'm his friend," N replied softly, and Dusk nodded. "She is, too."

"How did he end up in that state?"

"He was doing a scientific experiment, and it exploded."

"Is he prone to maniacal laughter?"

"Sometimes. Usually when his experiments go right."

"Are his experiments legal?"

"Yes."

"Have they caused physical or psychological damange to anyone besides himself?"

"No."

"What is his sexuality?"

N raised ah eyebrow. "I don't know. Why does that matter?"

The nurse shrugged. "Worth a shot. You may see him, now. His room number is 604-"

N jumped to his feet and ran past her, Dusk by his side. Six flights of stairs were no problem after all the hell they'd been through just earlier that day, and N barely broke a sweat as he pushed open the door. The scientist's door was right next to the stairs, and N kicked open the door, watching as he shot up from under the covers in surprise. "COLRESS!"

"Arceus, N!" Colress snapped, sinking back into his bed. "That was the most unnecessary thing you've ever done other than the time you hugged me when you first met me."

"Both of those were mandatory," N laughed, sitting down on the stool next to the man. "How are you doing, maniac?"

Dusk shifted into the shape of a Purrloin so that she could fit on Colress's lap, purring as he scratched her ears.

"I'm doing surprisingly well, considering that I was on the brink of death," Colress commented. "They should've asked you questions, though? Mind telling me what you said so I can keep the story consistent?"

"_Your experiment exploded and you got caught in it,"_ Dusk yawned. She stretched before curling up into a ball, instantly falling asleep. _Good. She deserves some rest._

Colress gave N a blank stare. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I technically told the truth."

The trio lapsed into comfortable silence. N's gaze trailed down Colress's body, which was marked by bandages, and sighed, leaning forward and entertwining his fingers with the scientist's once more. His hand held the warmth of a human. "Colress...what will you do now?" he murmured, looking down. "I lied to get them off your trail, but Ghetsis will probably seek revenge on you, and tell the police about everything you did. Then you'll be on the run. If they catch you, Dusk and I may never see you again."

Colress shook his head. "You shouldn't have to see me again. Honestly, N, you're going too easy on me. You should be yelling at me, berating me for being so cruel to the Pokemon, and saying, 'You deserve to burn in hell' or something like that."

N shrugged. "I'm too soft. What can I say?"

"I abandoned you after Reshiram burned the castle down, I pursued only my own interests, I went against everything you believed in! And I don't even feel bad that I did so!" Colress pressed his forehead to N's, yellow eyes piercing. "I don't care what happens to Pokemon! The only reason I'm here and not using up Reshiram's life force to try and see her true potential is because you were there, and you were in danger!"

N smirked. "So I matter to you more than your own dreams."

Colress turned red. "That's not the point-"

"Colress, I don't care."

The scientist paused, drawing back. "...what?"

"Perhaps I'm a fool, but someone very important told me that I should give humanity a second chance. And you, Colress…you're the most human person I know."

"I have zero morals," the scientist deadpanned. "Zero. Zilch. Nada."

"You sacrificed your dreams to save me."

"I wasn't even thinking properly. I heard Aaron scream, I saw you, I saw Reshiram with her fire, and I jumped onto Aaron's Braviary and was in front of you before I even knew what I did! Had I considered it more-"

"You would have done the same thing," N declared.

"You don't know that!"

"You can't bring yourself to sacrifice me, because I showed you kindness, right?"

Colress glared. "...you're starting to sound really self-centered."

"I'm just stating facts," N retorted. "And you know, I wouldn't be able to sacrifice you, either. Even if it goes against all my ideals and morals, I can't give you up. I've been trying this whole time, believe me! Every time we met, I just thought of us in our youth, having fun and laughing. Every time I pushed those thoughts away, they just kept coming back! So if it makes you feel better, I'd probably do equally as immoral things as you did if I had to, for your sake!"

"That doesn't make me feel better at all! I did all those experiments because I wanted to, not because I wanted to help you!"

N kicked his stool down, placing both of his hands on the scientist's bed, to his alarm. "Colress, for FUCK'S sake, you nearly died for me, so I'm gonna live the rest of my life ready to die for you! I'm going to do everything I can to make you a better person, so that you don't live with this guilt that you don't feel guilty about, which doesn't even make sense! And no, you don't get a say in the matter!"

Colress sighed, hanging his head and allowing his chin to touch his chest. "I really don't, huh? You've always been so stubborn…"

Satisfied, N picked up the stool and set it down properly. He sat at the foot of Colress's bed, anyway. "I'm glad that's done with. Now, it's evening," he remarked, looking out the window. Streaks of orange, red, and violet crossed the sky. "They'll probably wait to interrogate Ghetsis and the others tomorrow."

"Aaron might not say anything about me," Colress muttered.

"Oh, really?"

"He enjoys teasing me, and he strikes me as the type of person to not want his victims to suffer at anyone's hands but himself. And he really isn't a bad person. He did warn you about Reshiram, did he not?"

N thought back to the moment where he'd been falling from the sky. It hadn't registered exactly who'd yelled his name, but he supposed it was Aaron, now. "Huh. What did he tease you about, though?"

Colress flushed for some reason, leaning back against the headboard. "Nothing."

"Oh, didn't he say something about divorce papers-"

"It was nothing!"

A knock sounded on the door, and Dusk- somehow not awakened by all their arguing- immediately woke up and ran to open the door. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood there, cheerfully waving. "Hey, N, Dusk!" Ash greeted. "How's science man?"

"I can talk, you know," Colress interjected. "And I have a name."

Ash stared. "What, really?"

N burst out laughing, and everyone stared at him, but he waved them off, covering his mouth with his palm. "H-his name is Chrome," he wheezed. "Even though he uses Internet Explorer."

Colress shoved N with his foot, and N only laughed harder. "My name is Colress," the other man informed the confused Pokemon trainers. "I guess I'll be traveling with N and Dusk from now on."

Having caught his breath, N turned back towards Ash, Iris, and Cilan, only to find them giggling. "Hm? And why are you so happy? Is my laughter that contagious?"

"We've never seen you look so carefree before," Ash explained, smiling. "You've laughed a few times, but never like that."

"Well, I finally found Reshiram, and got to resolve things with her. I'm reunited with Dusk and Colress. I'm able to give Colress a second chance at living. Ghetsis is getting what he deserved. No one has died. You could say this is my happy ending," N mused cheerfully.

"Where will you be going now?" Iris asked.

"On a Pokemon Journey. The one that I missed as a child. I may never be able to battle with Pokemon, but at least I can travel with one." He shared a smile with Dusk. "I'll be going back to the forest, first. Say goodbye to Shine, Adam, Platinum, and the others. Then we'll go wherever, I suppose."

"Colress will atone for his sins or something like that," Dusk remarked.

"Oh, yeah."

Colress gave them a look. "You said 'I'm going to do everything I can to make you a better person' in the most dramatic way possible, N. Don't say 'oh, yeah' to that."

Iris's face resembled what N knew to be a 'lenny face' to a terrifying degree. "Iris, you're scaring me." He turned to Colress, intending to see if he was also creeped out, but was only met with a nervous 'I didn't mean to say that' blush. "Hey, it was your fault for saying that out of context!"

Colress had miraculously recovered by the next morning, and the doctors- in awe, as they probably didn't know Colress now had grass-type energy within him that would speed up his recovery- had informed them that Colress was discharged. He met them at the door, donning another labcoat and dark clothing underneath.

"You look good," N remarked, scanning him up and down.

"S-stop that!"

He did, but only because Iris's lenny face was too powerful for him to ignore.

"So...this is goodbye," Ash murmured.

N knelt down so he was eye level with them all, and ruffled their hair. "We'll meet again. I promise."

"It was a great adventure, traveling with you. I'm glad we met you, N," Ash spoke up.

"You too. Ash. Iris. Cilan. Best wishes on your Pokemon journey."

"Best wishes, N."

N smiled at them tenderly before turning around. "You ready to go? Colress, Dusk?"

"_I was ready yesterday,"_ Dusk joked.

Colress smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Of course."

N smiled as he looked up to the clear sky. "Thank you, Reshiram," he announced. He was certain she would hear him, even if she was out of sight. "Thank you, Aaron, Shintsu, and Nifeng. Thank you, Father."

Colress cursed under his breath, and Dusk shoved him.

"Thank you, Iris. Thank you, Cilan. And thank you, Ash. Best wishes…my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASGRJDK  
okay I finally finished editing holy shit  
it only took 8 days but believe you me I have been writing NONSTOP for the past days especially  
Like I still haven't finished Crime and Punishment and I started reading it a few days before I began the rewrite  
that's how much I've been writing
> 
> Oh I should probably add the N/Colress relationship tag shouldn't I lol  
Before it was "ambiguous" but now it's like "THEY'RE MARRIED" and I hope no one who just wanted friendship is bothered  
oh no there they go, off into the sunset  
COME BACK I SWEAR IT'S NOT THAT BAD OF A SHIP  
I THOUGHT COLRESS WAS 21 AND N WAS 21 OKAY  
I CAN'T JUDGE AGE
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope that whatever diseases you contracted from this fanfiction aren't fatal to your well-being because I'm impressed and grateful that you made it this far.  
I'd say something about needing you because I have kids to feed but 1. I'm not even a freshman and 2. fanfiction authors on ao3 don't get paid for this shit so uh  
yeah thanks for the knowledge that people don't entirely hate me???  
always a nice feeling  
also do me a favor and read qiustin's "like a butterfly" because i oversaw the script of part of that and while i'm not part of the kpop fandom i can still appreciate the raw crack humor and so can you


End file.
